


Forever Changing

by Sazzy260



Series: Family Changes [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Open Gibbs, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Some canon references in this chapter but does not follow canon events at all, just thought I'd warn ya ahead of time!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some canon references in this chapter but does not follow canon events at all, just thought I'd warn ya ahead of time!

* * *

 

Two years had gone by and all of the craziness of their life had settled down – The untimely death of Tony’s father, moving into the new house, the loss of their unborn child.  Jethro had officially decided to go back to college, he was currently in his second year of a four-year program – After a lot of discussing and weighing the pro’s and con’s with Tony, Jethro decided that going back to college would help him further his career – sure, he never saw himself as being the NCIS Director, but he knew that if he wanted to one day take Frank’s job, he would need the education to do so; thus he enrolled in college and was now taking Forensic Science courses for his minor, and as his major he was studying Criminal Justice.

 

Tony was still enrolled in college and had one more year left before he graduated; he had already finished his Dance degree and was putting it to good use by working at a dance studio part-time, teaching children the way of dance.  The final year for Tony in film studies was going to be the hardest, having to create his own movie; he had a vague idea of what he wanted to do, the only problem was actually being able to do it.

 

Kelly, now two years old, was living up to the designation of ‘Terrible Two’s’ like it was going out of style.  Nothing was safe from her hands, as both men had learned when they brought down the China service set that they had gotten from their wedding.  Kelly had gotten ahold of several of the teacups and their plates, dropping them onto the floor and breaking them – It was still a mystery how Kelly had gotten them off of the kitchen table though.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro sighed as he came into the house, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack and kicking out of his shoes; it was nearing ten o’clock at night and this was his first time being home in three days, he was beyond exhausted after working nearly non-stop and only getting the bare minimum of sleep behind his desk when time would allow for.

 

Kelly’s head popped up over the back of the sofa “Dadddyyyy!!” Kelly squealed quietly as she scrambled off of the couch and ran into her daddy’s wide open arms, hugging tightly around his neck and leaving a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

 

Jethro smiled as he lifted Kelly up, his previous exhaustion forgotten momentarily “Kelly Bear, what are you doing up so late?  It is well past your bedtime.” Jethro asked as he walked over to the sectional couch in front of the fireplace and dropped down carefully next to Tony, who was passed out on the other end.

 

Kelly shrugged as she pointed towards the television that was mounted above the fireplace “I was watchin’ movie wif daddy, and then he felled asleep.  I not sleepy.” Kelly stated, smiling proudly up at her daddy.

 

Jethro chuckled softly as he settled Kelly on the couch “Alright… Well, how would you like to help me get daddy up to bed?” Jethro asked as he gently pulled Kelly’s black curls back and lightly tied them up in a ponytail.

 

Kelly nodded as she shimmied off of the couch and toddled over to Tony; Kelly reached out and began patting Tony’s cheek “Dada, a wake up.  Daddy here!” Kelly squeaked loudly and started giggling as she watched Tony’s eyes flutter open slowly.

 

Tony groaned loudly as he took Kelly’s hand away from his cheek “Mkay baby, I’m awake…” Tony mumbled, still half asleep as he pulled himself up into a seated position; immediately waking and turning when his body encountered a solid mass of muscle “Jet!  Oh god, you’re home!” Tony said, sighing in relief as he wrapped his arms around Jethro and pulled him in close.

 

Jethro nodded as he buried his nose into the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, inhaling his husband’s scent deeply “I am.  I missed you so much.” Jethro whispered as he pulled back, slipping his hand into Tony’s hair and pulling him closer, their lips touching in a soft and gentle kiss.

 

Kelly leaned against Jethro’s knee and yawned, rubbing tiredly at her eyes “Dada, I sleep now.” Kelly whispered as she pulled herself up onto the couch and plopped down between her daddies.

 

Jethro lifted Kelly up into his arms as he stood up and then hauled Tony up to his feet “Alright, let's get you two into bed then.  It’s way past everybody's bedtime.” Jethro said as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and started towards the stairs, slowing down a bit so Tony had a chance to turn off the lights.

 

Once Jethro got Kelly tucked in and he knew for certain that his little girl was fast asleep, he turned on the small night light and headed down the hall to the master bedroom.  Tony was sitting up against the headboard and smiled warmly when Jethro came in “So, how was work?” Tony asked as he pulled the blankets down on Jethro’s side.

 

Jethro shrugged as he peeled his clothes off and dropped them into the laundry basket “Honestly?  Work was beyond terrible…” Jethro said as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and shuffled towards the bathroom.

 

Tony climbed off the bed and followed Jethro, he sat on the closed toilet seat while Jethro turned on all of the shower heads “Well, what happened?” Tony asked as he tracked Jethro’s movements around the bathroom.

 

Jethro pulled Tony up from the toilet and into the steaming hot shower, both men groaned as the rainshower head pelted down their bodies and the jet heads on either side of the shower sprayed them “This is just what I needed.” Jethro murmured as he grabbed Tony by the hips and pulled him in close.

 

Tony settled his forearms over Jethro’s shoulders and both men leaned in the few inches needed to press their lips together.  Tony sighed into the kiss as he twisted the short black hairs at the back of Jethro’s neck around in his fingers.  Jethro tightened his hold on Tony and pressed him against the heated tile wall as the kiss deepened, his fingers reflexively massaging into Tony’s hips.

 

Tony and Jethro pulled away at the same time, both breathing heavily as they held onto each other and let the steam and hot water swirl around them; Jethro laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and sighed softly “We’ll talk… After this absolutely relaxing shower.” Jethro said quietly, running the tips of his fingers up and down Tony’s slick hips slowly.

 

Tony nodded as he gently rubbed up and down Jethro’s neck and shoulders, resting his head on his husband’s chest as they held onto each other; letting out all of the built-up tension gradually seep out of their bodies and wash down the water drain.  By the time the water started getting cold – which took about forty-five minutes – both men got out of the shower, dried off and returned to the master bedroom.

 

Tony wrapped himself around Jethro’s body and snuggled in close, his hand splayed wide over the flat and firm planes of Jethro’s stomach.  Jethro smiled as he ran his the fingertips up and down Tony’s back, then sighed quietly “We got a new probie a couple of days ago… just before this major case hit our desks… and… God, she is so green it’s not even funny… Mike has Rick and I trying to train her while we’re also doing our job… She’s going to end up getting someone killed, I don’t think she even went through FLETC.” Jethro grumbled, stilling his fingers on the center of Tony’s back as he looked down at his husband.

 

Tony tilted his head back and kissed Jethro softly “I’m sure with you and Rick training her, she will become a good agent… She’ll never be great because that title is all yours, but she’ll be pretty good.” Tony said confidently but quietly as he laid his head back down on Jethro’s chest and snuggled closer.

 

Jethro shook his head “Mike doesn’t trust her, and honestly… Neither do I… She’s too ambitious even though she’s only been a fully shielded agent for a week – She’s gunning for directorship already.” Jethro said, huffing out a breath of air as he settled his hand lower on Tony’s back, wrapping his arm lightly around Tony.

 

Tony laughed softly as he rubbed his cheek against the soft hairs on Jethro’s chest “She may as well get in line.  The title of director is as good as yours when you’re old enough.” Tony whispered as he slid his arm around Jethro’s waist and closed his eyes “She will get better though, I’m sure.” Tony mumbled as he slowly began falling asleep.

 

Jethro sighed as he stared up at the star-lit sky above their bedroom window “Hope you’re right.” Jethro whispered, even though he knew Tony was already asleep.  Jethro, for all of his earlier exhaustion, no longer felt so tired and ended up staying awake just lying there for well over an hour, thinking about the workday tomorrow; eventually he did fall asleep, but still, his dreams were haunted with the new probie and all the things that could go wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro walked into the bullpen and dropped his stuff behind his desk, he looked up and noticed the tense atmosphere of the room, since they had just gotten off a long case the entire team didn’t have to show up until ten in the morning, he was still the first one in – aside from his boss, but Mike was nowhere to be seen.

 

Jethro leaned over the partition “Hey, what’s going on Riley?” he asked the agent on the other side of their wall.

 

Riley looked up and smiled tightly at Jethro “Franks has been up in the director’s office since Oh-Seven-Hundred this morning… A couple of times we heard yelling loud enough to carry all the way down here… So far he’s complained about the new probationary agent Shepard?  And how your team doesn’t get the proper time off after coming down from long cases…” Riley relayed, his eyes focused on the mezzanine above the bullpen as if expecting Mike or their current director to come out.

 

Jethro snorted “How much do you wanna bet that he puts his threat of retiring to good use?” Jethro asked, holding his hand outward to Riley.

 

Riley shook his head adamantly “No way.  I ain’t taking that bet; you somehow always come out on top – And, if he retires and I took that bet… You’d have a double win.” Riley said as he stood up and leaned against the partition as well.

 

Jethro raised his eyebrow slightly “How would I have a double win by taking twenty bucks from you?” Jethro asked as he sat on the corner of his desk and looked up at Riley.

 

Riley laughed “You think Franks is gonna leave the MCRT in the hands of just _anybody_?  No way pal, you would get team-lead _and_ if I made the bet, twenty bucks…” Riley shook his head and glanced up at the mezzanine again, the voices were once again getting loud and spilling down over the metal railing but the words being shouted couldn’t be heard.

 

“You know what?!  You can take my badge and shove it where the sun don’t shine, _director_.  I quit!” Everyone in the bullpen heard being shouted, then a door was slammed and feet were stomped as Mike came out of the inner sanctum of the Director’s office and stormed down the stairs “PROBIE!” Mike screamed, despite being in their section of the bullpen.

 

Jethro, one to always jump when his name – whether it wasn’t his real name or not – jumped up from the corner of his desk and stood in front of Mike; having to fight hard not to fidget or bite his bottom lip.  Mike was still seething, but had softened slightly in the face of his favorite agent “I’m sure you’ve heard, but I quit… I’m done with the bureaucratic bullshit that is NCIS… So, I am turning over the reins to you… Make me proud probie.” Mike said as he slapped his badge, gun, and even his credentials into Jethro’s hands.  Mike grabbed Jethro’s shoulder and squeezed firmly “Do good, Jethro… You’ve more than earned this.” Mike said before he walked over to his desk, grabbing his bag and jacket before leaving the office – he never left personal mementos at the office so he had no reason to pull anything out of the drawers.

 

Jethro stood stunned, staring down at the badge, gun, and credentials in his slightly shaking hands.  Riley laughed “Told you it was a losin’ bet, pal… Might as well get used to sittin’ at the big man’s desk now before the rest of _your_ team comes in.” Riley said as he turned back to his own workstation and dropped down into his chair.

 

Jethro sighed and shook his head, clipping the Supervisory Special Agent (SSA) badge to his belt and stowed the gun in the lockbox that they kept in the office.  Rick came in at that moment “Hey Jethro, what’s going on?” Rick asked as he dropped his backpack and jacket on his chair, setting his gun and badge in the top drawer of his desk.

 

Jethro shook his head slowly as he grabbed a few of the collapsible boxes by his desk and dropped them onto the surface “I just got promoted… Mike quit on us, and I’m taking over his position…” Jethro said distractedly as he began packing his personal belongings into the boxes before moving them over to what used to be Mike’s desk.

 

Rick dropped into his chair after moving his stuff out of the way “Mike quit and you’re taking over?  Wow man!  That’s… Wow.” Rick said quietly, his eyes wide as he stared up at Jethro from behind his desk.

 

Jethro nodded as he moved the final box of his belongings over to the desk and sat down, spinning from side to side in his old bosses chair “Yeah… I know.  It’s gonna take some getting used too, but… We’ll get there.  Now, where is the Probie?  She’s late.” Jethro grumbled, a look of disgust crossing his face briefly.

 

Rick laughed softly “Not gonna take much getting used to if you channel your inner Mike Franks… And you’ve already got the growl and look down.” Rick said, grinning brilliantly up at Jethro.

 

Jethro rolled his eyes and slanted his eyes in the direction of the elevator when it binged, depositing their late probie “You’re late, Probie!” Jethro barked, standing up and staring down at Jennifer Shepard.

 

Jen frowned disdainfully “Sorry… Traffic was a bitch; besides, what does it matter to you if I’m late?  You’re not my boss.” Jennifer said, even as her frown turned into a flirtatious smile as she looked up at Jethro – it was hard not finding the man attractive and she was _definitely_ attracted to the man.

 

Jethro cut a sharp glare in Rick’s direction when he heard his friend start laughing, he then turned his attention back to Jen “Actually, as of twenty minutes ago I was just promoted to SSA and the leader of the MCRT.  So yeah, Jen, I am your boss.” Jethro said as he kicked his chair back slightly and sat back down.

 

* * *

 

 

As far as workdays went, things were moving along normally for the newly formed MCRT.  That was until twenty minutes ago when the NCIS Director Tom Morrow informed Jethro that they were to have a conversation at noon, which was only a few minutes away.  So, now Jethro was standing in the outer office that would lead him to Tom’s office and he was nervously fidgeting with the cuff of his button-down shirt.

 

The receptionist, Allison, smiled sympathetically up at Jethro “The director will see you now.” She said quietly and politely.  Jethro nodded as he knocked lightly on the door and then headed inside, sealing the door shut behind him with a quiet snick.

 

Tom Morrow looked up from the navy blue personnel file folder he had been reading through “Ah, Mr. Gibbs… Thank you for joining me, come take a seat.” Tom said, nodding towards one of the two leather chairs in front of his desk.

 

Jethro nodded as he sat down, adjusting his crisp baby blue button down when it wrinkled at his belly, his eyes never leaving Tom’s as he did this all.  Tom smiled pleasantly “I was just reading over your personnel file – at first, I was skeptical of you taking over for Franks as the new leader of the MCRT.  You’re young and still learning some things, but, given your track record, both in the Marine Corps and at NCIS, I think with a little time and perhaps a little help from other team leaders – You’ll be perfectly suitable to handle the MCRT as it has been.” Tom said as he leaned back in his chair “Also, if you ever need to discuss something or just need to talk – My door is always open, Agent Gibbs.” Tom added his words as much as a dismissal as anything.

 

Jethro nodded as he stood up “Thank you, sir.  I hope that I don’t let you, this agency, or my team down.” Jethro said politely before he turned on his heel and headed out of the office.  Instead of heading back down to the bullpen, Jethro took the stairs and jogged down them until he was on the level for autopsy; they still had a case to wrap up, even with Mike gone and Ducky still hadn’t given the autopsy report that was needed to complete the overall reports.

 

Autopsy was dark when he entered “Ducky…?” Jethro called quietly, his entire body rigid and on alert – Sure it was lunch-time, but he knew that Ducky often brought his lunch from home and it was unlike the older man to leave without informing him; especially since they were on a case, and to top it all off, Ducky’s assistant was nowhere to be seen either. 

 

Jethro put his hand to his gun and quietly made his way to Ducky’s inner office, there was a small sliver of light coming out from underneath the door, perhaps Ducky was there and just hadn’t heard him.  Jethro knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer and every hair on his body stood on end as he quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open; his blood ran cold when he saw Ducky sitting in his office chair, hands bound behind the back of the chair and ducktape across his mouth, head bent to his chin.

 

Jethro could tell the older man was still breathing, but obviously, there was a threat amongst them and he had no way of knowing if the perp was still in Ducky’s office or not.  Jethro peered around the corner of the office, and not seeing any imminent threats, made his way further into the room, making sure to stay along the wall and in the shadows until he was able to stand directly behind Ducky.

 

That’s when Jethro’s eyes caught a glint of steel in the overhead light, his eyes snapped up and he trained his weapon on two shadowed figures across the room “Do not shoot, Agent Gibbs… Or you shall lose your medical examiner and his assistant.  Neither will be good to lose.” A man said his voice a thick Israeli accent as he took a few steps closer, shoving Gerald – the ME assistant – out of the darkness with him.

 

Jethro cast a sidelong glance in Ducky’s direction – knowing that losing Ducky of all people would likely destroy his husband.  Jethro nodded and clicked the safety on his gun and held his hands up “Alright… What is it that you want?” Jethro asked as he slowly stood up from his crouched position, keeping his eyes on the dark brown ones in front of him.

 

The man pointed his gun towards the main room of autopsy “There is a man in one of those freezers, he belongs to me.  I would like him and his personal effects back, he deserves a proper burial in his home country and if I do not receive him… All will pay.” The man said, training his weapon once again on Gerald’s shoulder.

 

Jethro nodded “A reasonable request, although I doubt you need the gun… No one here will stop you from taking him.  How about you let Gerald go, he will get the man ready for transport?” Jethro asked, wishing like hell he had any sort of back-up; he inched his way closer to Ducky and looked down at the older man briefly.

 

The man seemed to think about Jethro’s idea and nodded slowly “Do anything stupid, Gerald, and you will lose your friends here.” The man said, roughly pushing Gerald out of the room.

 

Jethro took that moment to quickly knock Ducky’s chair to the ground, he then flicked the safety on his gun and fired off a shot, hitting the assailant in the shoulder; the other man fired his gun at the same time as Jethro and grazed Jethro’s arm with the bullet.  Both men stumbled backward – the perp fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder “Damn it.” Jethro muttered as he quickly ducked behind the desk, holding onto his bleeding arm and hoping that someone would have heard the shots fired – He also hoped that Gerald was smart enough to leave the autopsy bay instead of sticking around.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro leaned against the desk, his arm bleeding profusely as he stared blankly up at the ceiling – the room had been cleared by several agents, and whoever the man was that Jethro shot had disappeared.  There was a trail of blood that led to the autopsy doors but after that, there was nothing, not even a trace of blood and everyone had gone over the hall with an UV-Light but still they found nothing.  Now there was a team going over the surveillance cameras, including Abby, and Jethro hoped that they would be able to find the man – They didn’t even have a name for him yet.

 

Jethro looked over at Ducky, he had been freed from his bindings and was mostly awake now “Duck…” Jethro said quietly, his voice hoarse – he had been steadily losing blood while they waited for the paramedics to show up – they couldn’t let medical personnel into NCIS until every room was searched and cleared.  Gerald had tried to staunch the bleeding but Jethro waved him off, telling him that getting Ducky stable was more important.

 

Ducky turned his head drowsily over to Jethro, he was also leaning against the desk “Jethro… It would be best to preserve your energy…” Ducky said quietly, reaching out his hand.  Jethro nodded as he grasped onto Ducky’s hand weakly, his hand shaking slightly “Have no fear, Jethro… We will get out of here soon enough…” Ducky said quietly, patting Jethro’s hand lightly.

 

Jethro nodded slowly, his head listing to the side as he went limp.  Ducky looked wide-eyed at the younger man “Gerald, could you perhaps attend to Jethro?” Ducky said, shooing his assistant away from his side.

 

Gerald nodded as he scrambled over to Jethro “He’s passed out from loss of blood, I can’t seem to get the tourniquet tight enough to stem off the bleeding…” Gerald said in exasperation as he tried tightening the tourniquet once again, only for the rubber and blood-covered tourniquet to snap and fall to the floor.

 

Ducky slowly turned onto his side “Where was he hit?” Ducky asked as he slowly moved his hand up from Jethro’s hand, up his blood-covered arm until Gerald took hold of Ducky’s hand and placed it on the wound “Ah… I see it’s far up close to the shoulder, there’s no way for you to get a tourniquet around his shoulder to staunch the bleeding… Okay… Plan B.” Ducky said as he slowly hoisted himself up to his feet, waving off Gerald even though he was slightly unsteady.

 

Ducky wheeled his desk chair over “Now Gerald, place Jethro’s arm on the chair and raise it slightly… We will have to go with elevation and hope that nothing bad comes from it.” Ducky said, leaning heavily against his desk.

 

Before long the paramedics were admitted into Autopsy, they were a bit wide-eyed “Never had to take a person out of autopsy before…” One of the younger men commented quietly to his partner, obviously trying to not draw attention to his words, although everyone heard what he said.

 

Ducky glared at the younger man “I expect you have a bit more of a professional attitude if you intend on doing any medical procedures in this office.” Ducky snapped irritably as he staggered his way towards the young paramedic “You will be attending me, your partner will deal with my friend over there.” Ducky said, nodding towards Jethro’s limp body and then taking the younger man by his elbow and steering him back into the main room of autopsy.

 

Ducky was cleared with just a minor concussion, not that he needed the paramedic to tell him that, “Yes, yes… I know how to deal with a concussion and if the symptoms get worse I will see another medical professional.” Ducky said hotly as he watched Jethro’s pale form being rolled out of his office and through the doors.  Ducky quickly followed after, only stumbling slightly, but Gerald was there and supported the older man with a kind smile on his face – one that Ducky returned.

 

The ride to the hospital was spent in silence as Ducky practically leaned on Gerald for support; neither man spoke until they were in the hospital parking lot “Someone will have to inform young Anthony of this unfortunate development…” Ducky said quietly, looking over at Gerald with sad blue eyes.

 

Gerald nodded and reached up, patting Ducky’s cheek lightly “I will collect Agent Balboa after you’re inside with Agent Gibbs and we will go get Tony and his daughter.” Gerald said quietly and sincerely as he got out of the car and headed towards the hospital with Ducky at his side, still having to support the older man.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stared wide-eyed at Rick and Gerald as they stood on his doorstep, the words hitting him like a bag of baseball bats “Shot…?” Tony whispered, feeling light-headed and faint as he took a step backward.  He must have swayed or something because soon he was in a pair of strong arms, he looked up to see that he had actually fallen and was staring up into Rick’s hazel eyes.

 

Rick nodded “We need to get you and Kelly to the hospital.  Jethro is in a stable condition but we don’t know if he’ll need anything that would require your signature.” Rick said quietly as he slowly helped Tony back up to his feet and guided him upstairs.

 

Rick helped Tony pack Kelly’s bag while Tony woke Kelly up from her nap “Kelly, sweetheart… You have to wake up.  Daddy wants to see you.” Tony said quietly, gently brushing Kelly’s curls out of her face.

 

Kelly barely woke up before she transferred from her bed and into Tony’s arms, Rick stood in the doorway “I’m just going to grab some clothes for you and Jethro and I’ll meet you downstairs.” Rick said as he headed down the hall to the master bedroom.

 

Tony sat in the back of Rick’s car, staring at Kelly who was still fast asleep.  Rick and Gerald stayed silent as they drove through the streets, neither man knowing how to comfort the distraught younger man in their backseat, nor did they have words to just fill the silence.  Tony stiffly walked away from the car and towards the hospital, once they arrived, Kelly clinging to his neck as they moved; she clearly felt that something was wrong, but she had no idea what.

 

Tony stood outside of the glass cubicle, staring in at his husband; wires went from one side of his body to the other, attaching to him in an intricate design that captivated Tony’s eye for only a few moments before his eyes caught onto Jethro’s pale face.  Ducky had tried to explain that the loss of blood was being replenished and the pale complexion would fade and return to its normal color, but all Tony could see was pale sunken features and the glaringly white gauze pad that was wrapped tightly around Jethro’s upper arm.

 

Tony sighed and pushed the sliding glass door open and stepped into the room.  Ducky was a wealth of knowledge regarding Jethro’s condition, but the only words that seemed to stick in his head were ‘ _would recover_ ’ as he shuffled across the room and sat down heavily in the reclining chair next to Jethro’s bed “How am I supposed to get past this?  Knowing that every time you leave the house now, it could be your last…” Tony sighed and shook his head “I know that your job had some dangers in it – I expected that, but to be hurt _AT_ NCIS?  How am I supposed to not worry about you now?  I was worried before whenever you were out on a case, or out of town… But now I have to worry about you _going_ to the job?” Tony frowned and rubbed the scar on the side of his head.

 

Jethro groaned and opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the tiled ceiling “Tone…” Jethro rasped, his hand aimlessly fumbling out of the blanket and groping towards where he heard his husband’s voice.

 

Tony immediately stood up and grasped Jethro’s hand in his own, hovering in his husband’s line of sight “I’m right here, babe.  Right here.” Tony whispered, reaching up and gently carding his fingers through Jethro’s hair at the side of his head.

 

Jethro nodded and his eyes drooped closed again – as if all he needed was confirmation that Tony was perfectly safe and with him “Kelly…?” Jethro mumbled, blinking a bit, but he made no effort to re-open his eyes, the pain medication was still strong and keeping him pretty out of it.

 

Tony laughed softly “She’s with her grandpa Ducky, probably talking his ear off about the Paw Patrol episode we saw this morning…” Tony answered quietly, pulling the reclining chair closer so he could keep constant contact with Jethro’s hand.

 

Jethro grunted and nodded slowly, clutching weakly to Tony’s hand “Good… That’s good… I don’t… I don’t want… her to see me like this… Please?” Jethro pleaded quietly, forcing his eyes to open once more so he could look over at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned up and kissed Jethro softly on the lips “I won’t let her see you until we take you home… Ducky said that should be in a day or two… But, she is going to miss you…” Tony promised as he returned to gently carding his fingers through Jethro’s black hair “Get some rest honey, you need it so you can replenish your blood.” Tony said quietly, watching as Jethro struggled to stay awake, but eventually, the drugs and blood-loss won out and his husband was back to restfully sleeping.

 

Tony sighed and relaxed back in the reclining chair, rubbing a hand over his face as he looked at all of the equipment hooked up to Jethro – The blood transfusion bags, the morphine injector, heart-rate and oxygen monitor, everything seemed so damned intimidating and towered over them.  Tony frowned and laid his forehead on the edge of the bed, he was never one for praying, and really did he have to at this point?  Jethro had woken up and even spoke to him, but still, he sent a prayer up that Jethro would continue improving and that whoever had done this wouldn’t come back for them in any way.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Two months had gone by since Jethro was shot; his wound had healed perfectly and there was no repercussions or lasting injuries to the muscle that the bullet had passed through.  Jethro, on the other hand, was affected mentally, had taken up a stern and constant vigil at his desk to stare at the only picture of who they now knew as a man named Ari Haswari – he went home at the same time every night unless there was a case, but when there wasn’t a case and he was at work, his eyes stayed locked on the computer screen that was running facial recognition to try and find Ari at any location – Bus, Train, Airport, he had every transportation source covered and even had border patrol in Mexico and Canada alerted; he had become obsessed with his search for Ari and he knew this.

 

What he didn’t know was that everyone on his team and his family were suffering for it.  Rick had left the team after receiving a promotion and a new team in Los Angeles; Jennifer was still on the team and Jethro now had two new agents – Riley, the man who had once sat on the other side of the bullpen, was his new Senior Field Agent and he was grateful for that fact; Riley was young but had been in NCIS since he was old enough to apply at twenty-one; and their newest and latest probie, a guy that Jethro couldn’t remember his name exactly – Steve, Stewart… something that started with an S, he knew that much.

 

Tony was still always there for him, as Jethro knew he would be, but even Tony was having his reservations and avoided discussing certain topics with Jethro, but that needed to stop and Tony had to just man up and get it done.  Tony sighed as he watched Jethro from the living room, “Hey honey… Think we could talk a moment?” Tony asked quietly, his eyes tracking his husband’s movements in the kitchen.

 

Jethro nodded as he grabbed the sandwich he’d just made and walked into the living room, dropping down next to Tony and taking a bite out of the sandwich.  Tony turned to his husband and set his hand on Jethro’s knee “I know that finding this guy… It’s important to you, but… You’ve been neglecting the rest of your family… Your daughter hardly see’s you anymore… and…” Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around his stomach “I miss you, Jet…” Tony whispered, tears springing to his green eyes.

 

Jethro put his sandwich down on the plate he’d brought in and scooted across the small space between him and Tony, wrapping his arms around his husband “Hey… If you need me, I’m here.  If… If you want me to call off the search… Just tell me… I’ll do whatever I need to.” Jethro said quietly, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder and looking up at his husband.

 

Tony nodded and kissed Jethro lightly “I don’t want you to call off the search, but I do want you to come home at a regular hour when you aren’t working a case… The search you’re running, I’m sure will continue running if you’re not there to stare it into submission.” Tony said quietly,  “It’s been two months so far, and I know that you have the computer set up to alert you on your phone… So why not just come home after the workday?” Tony asked so quietly that Jethro strained to hear him even though he was sitting practically right on top of his husband, looking up at Jethro, the tears that had been in his eyes slowly sliding down the side of his face.

 

Jethro reached up and gently wiped the tears away from Tony’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs “I’ll come home, I promise baby.” Jethro whispered as he captured Tony’s lips in a gentle kiss, his fingers sliding into the hair at the sides of Tony’s head.

 

Tony pulled back slowly and sighed in contentment “Finish your sandwich…” Tony said quietly as he stood up, leaving one last lingering kiss on Jethro’s lips before he retreated into the kitchen, a small smile on his face the entire time as he started the hot water in the sink so he could wash what dishes were left over from dinner earlier, knowing that by the time he was on the last dish, Jethro would be finished with his sandwich and would be bringing the plate in.

 

Jethro smiled as he set the plate on the counter and stood behind Tony, hooking his chin over his husband’s shoulder and running his hands slowly down Tony’s arms until their hands were sealed together; Jethro and Tony together washed the last two dishes in the sink.  After the dishes were cleaned and both men’s hands were dry, Jethro spun Tony around and pushed him into the counter “I’ve missed you too…” Jethro murmured before he leaned in and began resuming their kiss from earlier; the one that held promises from Tony.

 

Tony moaned and dropped his head back when Jethro’s lips began questing down his throat; Tony hooked his leg over Jethro’s hip and pulled him closer.  Jethro wrapped both of his hands around Tony’s thighs and lifted him up, settling his rear on the very edge of the counter as he traced the strong column of his husband’s throat with his lips, leaving small marks that would eventually turn purple.  Tony held tightly to Jethro’s neck, his hips rotating in a sinuous and sensual way “Love me.” Tony moaned, his head being held up by the upper cabinet that was at his back.

 

Jethro nodded as he bit down on Tony’s collarbone lightly, leaving the perfect impression of his teeth on the tanned flesh.  Jethro fumbled through the cabinet briefly, withdrawing a nearly full bottle of lubricant and setting it on the counter “Gotta… undress…” Jethro panted as he pulled away from Tony.  Jethro quickly pulled off his button-down shirt and shucked his pants, kicking both articles of clothing behind him, he then moved in and grabbed the elastic waistband of Tony’s athletic shorts “Lift your hips up.” Jethro said quietly.

 

Tony placed his palms on the counter and pushed his entire body upward, grinning as Jethro pulled his shorts down and tossed them over his shoulder “How long do you think you can hold this position?” Jethro asked as he grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips.

 

Tony shrugged awkwardly “As long as it’ll take you to prepare me.” Tony said confidently, hoisting himself up higher and holding his arms straighter, locking his elbows so he wouldn’t topple over.

 

Jethro smirked as he slid his hand underneath Tony and zeroed in on his puckered hole “You’ll probably falter once I start…” Jethro murmured as he kissed across Tony’s bare chest lightly, pushing a single digit into Tony’s tight channel.  Tony moaned and let his head thunk back against the cabinet, his forearms shaking slightly; Jethro grinned as he slowly worked Tony’s tight hole open before inserting a second finger “They’re gonna give out.” Jethro whispered, his tongue flicking across Tony’s hardened nipple.

 

Tony groaned and lifted his legs, hooking them over Jethro’s hips “Stop fucking around and fuck me.” Tony ground out through clenched teeth, glaring at his husband; although there was a bright and undeniable twinkle in his eyes, filled with love and adoration for his husband.

 

Jethro laughed as he pulled his fingers away from Tony, and quickly slicked up his painfully hard erection; he swiped his hands on the hand towel and then grabbed Tony by the hips, angling his lower body away from the counter, “Lower your arms, baby.” Jethro said quietly, and when Tony did, Jethro pushed forward; both men moaned as the head of Jethro’s cock breached Tony’s tight passage.

 

Tony wrapped his hands around Jethro’s shoulders, rested his forehead against Jethro’s collarbone and smiled “Feels good to have you inside of me again.” Tony whispered as he rolled his hips slightly, pulling Jethro in deeper “Just need you to move, and everything will be perfect.” Tony said quietly, gripping the firm muscle of his husband’s shoulders.

 

Jethro nodded as he settled both of his hands underneath the perfectly rounded bubble-butt globes of his husband’s ass and pulled him up slightly, he then slammed his own hips forward, completely burying his cock deep inside of Tony.  Tony cried out and gripped tighter into Jethro’s shoulders “Yes!  Godddd.” Tony groaned as he writhed against Jethro’s chest, biting his bottom lip as he rolled his hips.

 

Jethro grinned as he pulled his hips back and repeated the action, several times, eliciting louder moans and full-body shudders from his husband “Not gonna last long…” Jethro warned, continuing to slam his hips back and forth into his husband’s willing body.

 

Tony moaned into Jethro’s shoulders, his fingers biting into the firm flesh beneath his hands as he continued rocking with his husband “Fill me.” Tony whispered before he bit down on Jethro’s shoulder, his own release spilling out of him and coating both men’s bellies in sticky-hot pearly white seminal fluids.

 

Jethro groaned as Tony’s internal muscles clamped down on his cock, his thrusting faltered and he jerkily snapped his hips forward, burying himself into the hilt as he emptied copious amounts of cum. “Jesus…” Jethro breathed as he carried Tony over to one of the barstools and sat down, making sure to hold firmly around Tony’s waist so he wouldn’t fall backward.

 

Tony panted harshly against Jethro’s shoulder, his fingers still clutching but not nearly as tight “Fuck…” Tony groaned as he slowly lifted himself up, Jethro’s still mostly hard cock pulling out with a resounding _pop_.  Tony carefully lowered his feet to the floor and set his hands on either side of Jethro’s neck “You’re still kind of hard…” Tony said quietly, moving one hand down Jethro’s chest slowly.

 

Jethro nodded and leaned back against the wrought iron backing of the barstool “Been a few days since I had a good release…” Jethro shrugged as he reached down and slowly stroked his still-slick cock, grunting as a small amount of precum beaded on the head.

 

Tony licked his lips and bent over at the waist, bracing his hands on Jethro’s thighs before he engulfed the head of his husband’s cock and hollowed his cheeks out, suctioning the head as he swallowed down to the base.  Jethro groaned loudly, his hand automatically going to the back of Tony’s head, his hips thrusting forward only a bit as Tony worked his cock over; he was slightly sensitive but Tony gave the _best_ head and he would not let a sensitive cock get in the way of his husband’s pleasure.

  
Tony hummed and moaned around the large cock in his mouth, taking it to the base and holding it there several times and then pulling up and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, collecting each offering of precum that beaded up.  Jethro moaned, his head falling back and his legs tensing outward as he held onto Tony’s head “Shit… Shit baby… I’m about… Oh, fuck!” Jethro roared as his second orgasm tore through him, the load was much smaller than his first but still thick and hot as Tony collected it on his tongue and smiled up at Jethro, lips still suctioned around the head of Jethro’s cock.

 

Tony pulled away after cleaning Jethro’s cock thoroughly, smacking his lips like he’d just had the juiciest steak “Mmm, tastes absolutely amazing.” Tony said quietly as he leaned in and captured Jethro’s lips in a passionate kiss, sharing Jethro’s taste with him.

 

Jethro set his hands on Tony’s hips, lightly rubbing up and down the bare flesh as the kiss deepened slowly.  When both men pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled warmly “Ready to head to bed now?” Jethro asked quietly, reaching up and tucking a long strand of brown hair behind Tony’s ear.

 

Tony nodded and snuggled in close to his husband.  Jethro chuckled as he stood up and slipped his arm underneath Tony’s knees and then lifted him up into his arms “Alright, come on baby boy.  Time for bed.” Jethro murmured as he carried Tony up the stairs and into their bedroom – Tony was already asleep halfway up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony yawned and stretched out, grinning as his muscles protested his movements – Jethro had woken him up about three hours before he had to go to work and thoroughly fucked Tony into the mattress, they then made out for almost a full hour before Jethro absolutely had to get up and get ready for work.  Tony was disappointed that his husband had to leave for work, but he could never be disappointed in the late-night treat or the early-morning wake-up call he had gotten, even if he did fall right back to sleep the minute Jethro had gotten out of bed.

 

Tony stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts and tank-top then quietly padded downstairs and into the kitchen, he turned on his favorite dance station on his cell phone and smiled as he began pulling out the fixings for Peaches and Cream oatmeal – Kelly’s current favorite breakfast meal.  Dancing around the kitchen as he began pouring oatmeal into a pot with half-cream and half-water, he then grabbed the peach and began slicing it into bite-sized pieces before adding it, some brown sugar and a pinch of salt into the mixture, stirring it up before putting the pot over the stove burner.

 

Kelly fumbled down the stairs slowly, pink teddy bear clutched in her hand and against her chest as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and let out a monstrous yawn “Dada… Hungry?” Kelly asked as she wrapped her arms around her daddy’s leg and clung to him as he slowed his dance moves down as to not toss Kelly off his leg.

 

Tony nodded “Almost done sweet-pea.  Why don’t you go put Buttercup down in her chair and then you can set the table for daddy?” Tony asked softly, stopping long enough to brush his hand through Kelly’s tangled curls and sending her off to the dining table where she put Buttercup – the bear – into one of the seats and then returned to collect the spoons and plastic cups from her daddy.

 

Tony dished up the oatmeal into two plastic bowls after cooling it down and then walked over to the table, he settled Kelly into her booster seat and then sat down himself “Dada… How come daddy no home?” Kelly asked, her bottom lip pouted out as she slurped some of her oatmeal up into her mouth.

 

Tony sighed, frowning slightly “Daddy had to go to work, but he promised to come home tonight.  He’ll be here for bathtime and bedtime.” Tony said quietly, hoping his husband would keep his promises “Now, finish your breakfast sweetheart, we have a busy day today.” Tony said, tapping his spoon against Kelly’s bowl before returning to his own breakfast.

 

Once Tony and Kelly had finished breakfast and were dressed, Kelly looked up at her daddy with wide blue-green eyes “Dada, what we doin’ today?” Kelly asked as Tony took her hand and grabbed the diaper bag.  Kelly quickly grabbed Buttercup and the two headed for the car in the driveway.

 

Tony loaded Kelly up into her car seat “We’re going to the dance studio this morning.  I have a new class of little dancer’s like you that want to learn how to twinkle on their toes.” Tony said with a smile as he kissed Kelly’s forehead before closing the door and getting into the driver’s seat.

 

Kelly giggled as she looked at her daddy in the rearview mirror “Do I getta dance too?” Kelly asked happily as she bounced her pink teddy bear in her lap.

 

Tony shrugged as he pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road “Not sure yet baby.  I have to help the new kids learn how to dance, and maybe you can be my helper?  You do know my routine pretty well.” Tony mused as he drove down the road, glancing up in the rearview mirror occasionally to look at his little girl.

 

Kelly nodded and contented herself with playing whatever game she could think of with her teddy bear.  Tony smiled as he concentrated fully on the road, tapping on the steering wheel to the song playing on the radio and lip-singing the words as Kelly spoke to her teddy bear.  Before Tony knew what was happening, the car was in a three-sixty tail-spin, Kelly was screaming and her pink teddy bear was tossed into the front of the car as their car screeched loudly in the intersection, the side of the car – where, thankfully, neither of them were sitting – was crunched inward and another car was attached.

 

Tony’s head bounced off the glass before he could get his own car under control and he slumped in his seat, unconscious and lifeless as blood began trickling down the side of his head – the same side that was cracked open three years ago two weeks before his wedding.  Kelly kicked her feet anxiously at the back of Tony’s seat “Dada!  Dada wake up!  Dada please!” Kelly begged and cried, her face going red.

 

A man opened the back door and looked down at Kelly “Hush, little one.  Your daddy is going to be just fine.  I’m a doctor.” The man said, producing a small badge that did indeed say he was a doctor.  Kelly stopped crying, but had no idea what his badge said – she knew the word doctor though, and doctors were meant to be good people.

 

Kelly pointed to her daddy “You help him?” she asked quietly, bottom lip trembling as she looked at her daddy, tears streaking down her face rapidly.

 

The man nodded “Yes, I will help him.  But first, let’s get you out of the car, okay?” he asked, and Kelly nodded as she looked at her daddy once more.

 

The man carefully unbuckled Kelly and started lifting her out of the car, “Buttercup!  You can’t forget her, I need Buttercup, she’s my bestest friend!” Kelly cried after spotting her beloved teddy bear in the front of the car, she leaned forward, desperately trying to capture the bear even though it was well out of reach.

 

The man shushed Kelly again and set her down on the ground “Hush, Hush.  I will get your bear, I promise.” The man said, opening the driver’s side down and carefully reached over Tony to grab the bear and hand it to Kelly.  He then unstrapped Tony from his seatbelt and lifted the man up into his arms, making sure to not hit his head on the car.

 

Kelly reached into the backseat and grabbed her diaper bag, dragging it along behind her as she followed the older man who had her daddy.  “Where are we going?” Kelly asked curiously, watching as the man loaded her daddy up into the backseat of a large SUV.

 

The man turned and squatted down in front of Kelly, “We will take your daddy somewhere so he can get help.  Have no fear, Kelly… Your daddy is in good hands with me.” The man said with a reassuring smile as he lifted the toddler up and settled her in the car seat next to Tony in the backseat.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony groaned as he blinked his eyes opened slowly, first noticing he was not at the dance studio, his car, or even the house, although he vaguely remembered leaving the house this morning on his way to the studio.  His eyes popped open further when he realized he was in a dark bedroom, a heavy metal cuff attached to his wrist “Kelly…?” Tony called out desperately, his free right hand searching the bed he was lying on.  Suddenly his hand came in contact with a small ankle and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the smooth texture of his daughters stocking.

 

Wherever he was, he was thankful he had not been separated from his daughter – although, he wished he wasn’t here at all with his daughter, wherever here was.  Tony slowly sat up, his hand going to the side of his head as his vision swam, it was sticky with drying blood but there was also neatly placed stitches, he counted a total of five small knots; then remembering that he had gotten into a car accident – he must have hit his head when they were spun around.

 

Tony slowly turned toward Kelly, in the dim light he could barely make out her small form, but realized that she too was cuffed to the bed – whoever had taken them had to use a zip tie on her wrist to keep it attached to the cuff.  Tony carefully searched Kelly’s small body to make sure there were no wounds and breathed a sigh of relief when he found none.

 

Kelly whimpered and turned, the metal of her cuffs clinking noisily against the metal headboard “Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart.  Daddy is right here.” Tony whispered, gently brushing his hand over Kelly’s head, hoping that he could keep his daughter asleep for just a little while longer while he figured how he would get himself and Kelly out of here.

 

Tony froze when he heard footsteps out in the hallway, then a light flicked on in the hall and the door opened – a man he had never seen before stood in the doorway “Oh good!  You are awake, I feared you may have been suffering from a more serious concussion.” The man said as he pushed the door open further and walked into the room, he was carrying two bags “I brought dinner for you and your daughter – I did not know what she would like so I went a little crazy and bought a few different things.” He said, setting the McDonald’s bags down on the bed “I bought you a salad though, I figured you would prefer it over the grease-filled items that they had.” The man nodded at the bags and smiled warmly, even friendly, as he sat on the edge of the bed, not even coming close to touching Tony or Kelly.

 

Tony sighed as he pulled the smaller of the two bags closer, digging through the items – chicken nuggets, a small cheeseburger, a bag of apple slices and small french fries “She’d eat just about everything in this bag.” Tony said quietly, setting it aside, he then looked up at his capturer and frowned “Why did you take us?  And the car accident… it wasn’t an accident… was it?” Tony asked quietly, plucking at the ratty blanket that covered his legs.

 

The man nodded slowly “The accident was not an accident… You hurting yourself, however, was.  I do not intend you any harm… But, make no mistake, if I have too – I will hurt you.” The man said, flicking his gaze over to Kelly briefly “Do not fear for your child’s life or what she will see if it comes down to it.  I do not intend on scaring her and will not harm her or allow her to see anything if I must hurt you, but I do hope that it does not come down to that.” The man said as he stood up, brushing his hands on his pants “Eat your dinner.” He said before leaving the room; although he did leave the door open, allowing light to come into the room.

 

Tony sighed as he pulled out Kelly’s dinner “Kelly, it’s okay to wake up now… Come on sweetheart, I have dinner for you.” Tony said quietly – if they were being served dinner, it was late out, which meant Jethro would be leaving work soon to join his family for quality-time, only to find his family not there, he would begin worrying after a certain hour, and… Tony knowing Jethro as well as Tony knew him, knew that Jethro would begin scouring the earth to find his missing husband and daughter; at least… That’s what Tony hoped would happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he stared across the dull bedroom that he and Kelly were confined too.  Kelly was content to just sit beside him and play with her teddy bear, not at all concerned that she was cuffed to a bed in a house she’d never been in before; she wasn’t scared at all.  Tony envied the child for her fearlessness, probably got it from Jethro, Tony mused as he watched the head of black bob with whatever was going on inside her little mind.  Tony had tried picking the lock on the cuffs, but all he got for his efforts was a broken pen and a frustration that continued growing in the pit of his stomach.

 

The man returned to the room and smiled that same warm and friendly smile as he sat on the edge of the bed “It has been well over twenty-four hours now… What do you think your husband is doing?” the man asked, withdrawing a knife from a pocket of his cargo pants and began cleaning the dirt out from underneath his fingertips with the edge of the blade.

 

Tony shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest “Don’t know.  Probably enjoying life without me and Kelly there to stunt his every whim… Probably sitting in front of his computer at work, staring at a picture…” Tony said quietly, his eyes flicking over to Kelly briefly before refocusing on the man in front of him “You’re the man in the picture… aren’t you?” Tony asked quietly.

 

The man shrugged and then nodded his head slowly “Probably so.  I very well may have struck a chord with your husband, especially after I shot him… Although I must admit, his shot was much more debilitating and I still have the scar and lack of motion to prove it.” The man said as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest slowly  “Get some sleep.  I will bring breakfast in the morning.” The man ordered before leaving the room once again, this time pulling the door shut with a silent snick.

 

Tony frowned as he laid back down and looked up at the dark ceiling; Kelly immediately followed suit and snuggled up to her daddy’s side, Buttercup between them and clutched tightly in her hand “We go home soon?” Kelly whispered, setting her hand on her daddy’s cheek.

 

Tony stifled the urge to just start sobbing as he took Kelly’s hand and kissed her palm lightly “Yeah baby, we’re gonna go home soon.” Tony whispered as he wrapped his free arm around Kelly and held her close; even though he managed to stifle his sobs, tears still leaked down the side of his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro growled from his desk, glaring at the image that continued running through facial recognition “What the hell did you do with my family, you bastard?” Jethro groused as he clenched his fists together tightly.

 

Riley came running in at that moment “We found Tony’s car and traced it back to where the impound lot picked it up!” Riley announced, dropping a small stack of papers on Jethro’s desk with a flourish.

 

Jethro immediately picked up the papers, flipping through them “He was on his way to the dance studio.  I have warned him time and time again to switch up his driving routes, never take the same route in the same week, but he doesn’t fucking listen!” Jethro roared as he stood up, setting his hands on the desk “I want every traffic cam in the area downloaded and searched through, from the time of the accident until you figure out where the hell that bastard took _my_ family!” Jethro shouted, thrusting the pages back into Riley’s hands.

 

Jennifer came in a few seconds later, the same flirtatious smile on her face – she hadn’t been read into the case and had no clue that Jethro’s family was in danger.  “Morning boss, Riley!” she sang cheerfully as she dropped her belongings behind her desk and sat down slowly.

 

Jethro grunted and Riley mumbled a half-assed greeting as he was already immersed in finding the traffic cam footage.  Jennifer was truly confused “Did we catch a case?  No one called to inform me about it?” Jennifer asked, truly perplexed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 

Jethro shook his head “No case.  Go dig up some cold cases from the locker downstairs and start working on them!” Jethro ground out, glaring in Jennifer’s direction briefly, then refocused on Riley.

 

Jennifer scrambled out of the bullpen, quickly grabbing their probie by the arm when he came out of the elevator “Boss is pissed about something, doubt he wants us up here right now.” She said as she propelled the man back into the elevator.

 

Jethro sighed as he dropped back down into his chair heavily, rubbing at the sides of his head viciously.  Riley continued clacking away at his keyboard, every so often looking up at his boss – the worry lines that creased the man’s forehead and around his eyes made him look so much older, and he hoped that he could just find Tony and Kelly before Jethro decided that he would tear every building and home down to find them.

 

Tom Morrow had been watching the small scene unfold and promptly moved down the stairs and stood in front of Jethro’s desk “Special Agent Gibbs, would you mind accompanying me for a moment?” Tom asked politely, nodding his head towards the stairwell.

 

Jethro was about to refuse when he looked up at Tom, seeing the determination in the director’s eyes “Sure.” He said curtly as he stood up and leveled a glare at Riley “You keep searching!” he ordered and then promptly followed Tom into the stairwell, down the stairs and then into the barely used NCIS Gym.

 

Tom tossed a pair of old boxing gloves in Jethro’s direction and then aimed him towards the boxing ring.  Tom pulled on his own pair of gloves after pulling off his suit jacket and button down shirt and then joined Jethro in the ring “You’re pissed off, angry at the world right now… Your husband and daughter are missing and the one person you want to strangle isn’t here right now… Take out your anger on me, Jethro…” Tom instructed as he glared at the younger man.

 

Jethro returned the glare, his hands trembling at his side as he contemplated actually taking a swing at his boss; his anger was mounting the longer he stood here, not upstairs looking at every possible lead that would return his family.  After several moments of just staring, Jethro roared in anger and went after Tom, unrelenting in the blows he delivered to the older man’s body, although Tom was easily able to deflect them and lessen the velocity in which they were delivered.

 

After an hour of just pummeling his boss, Jethro collapsed into a heap, his fists clenched tightly in the boxing gloves as he stared at the grey floor of the boxing ring, he was covered in sweat, chest heaving and his breathing was heavy.  It felt like every ounce of tension had left his body, except there was still a tightening in his gut that continued to grow; his family was still in danger and he was here, doing absolutely nothing to find them.  Jethro’s head shot up when he heard tentative footsteps nearing him, Riley was standing there with a triumphant grin and a piece of paper in his hand.

 

Jethro tore the gloves off his hands, tossed them to Tom and slid out of the boxing ring “Thanks, boss!” Jethro shouted as he and Riley ran full-speed up the stairs and back into the bullpen.  His earlier exhaustion completely forgotten as he looked at the address written neatly on the crisp white paper “What do you know Riley?” Jethro asked as he began pulling out a pair of clean jeans and blue button-down from his desk drawer, alongside his overnight kit.

 

Riley stood there as he pulled his gun and badge from his desk drawer, clipping them both onto his heavy duty belt “Ari was the man who took your family, confirmed it when the car accident occurred – he wasn’t the one who crashed into Tony or Kelly but he was the man who dragged Tony from the car… Kelly went with him willingly.” Riley said quietly, looking up through his lashes at his boss.

 

Jethro nodded slowly “Kelly stayed with Tony because that’s what we’ve taught her to do – Always stay with one of us; grocery stores, mall, baseball games.” Jethro said quietly, almost hating himself for instilling that rule in Kelly from the minute she was able to walk, but at the same time grateful that for just a two-year-old she followed orders like a well-seasoned military man.

 

Riley nodded “The address is a small house just on the other side of the Potomac… He’s practically sitting in our backyard…” Riley said as he and Jethro started for the elevator doors; just then they opened and Jennifer and the other probie – Stewart? Steve? Stan!  That was his name, Stan!  Were standing there, a couple of cold file cases in their hand each.

 

Jennifer looked up at Jethro and smiled softly, batting her eyelashes “Where are you two headed?” Jennifer asked as the two got onto the elevator and forced Stan and Jennifer to take a step back against the wall.

 

Jethro grunted as he pushed his finger into the button for the garage level “Going to save my family…” Jethro said gruffly, not that he wanted to or even needed to answer to Jennifer, he just couldn’t care less about what she had to say.

 

The four rode down in silence after that and Jethro was grateful for the momentary reprieve, at least until they were deposited onto the garage level and he and Riley stepped out of the elevator “You two stay.  Work on those files.” Jethro ordered as he started towards one of the black Chevy Suburban’s that was loaded down with every weapon imaginable.

 

Jethro and Riley both pulled on a kevlar vest, readied two M4-A1’s and several replacement magazines before they jumped into the front seat.  Jethro flipped on the little blue light that spun around obnoxiously before he pulled out of the parking garage and roared down the street to their destination just on the other side of the Potomac River.  Ari wouldn’t know that they were coming, Ari hadn’t even had enough time to consider demanding whatever it was he had wanted this time – Ari had no idea that Jethro had almost immediately known something was wrong, especially since Jethro had decided to go to the dance studio at lunch to surprise his husband and daughter, only to be told that Tony had never made it in.  And yeah, it sucked that it took almost twelve hours to find his husband and daughter because the computer technicians had decided that at that _very_ moment they needed to do a nationwide update of all NCIS Servers, but the minute the computers were back on, the race to find Tony and Kelly were on.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Jethro rolled the Suburban to a stop underneath coverage of bushes and trees outside of the home that their suspect and his family were in – The darkness of early morning provided the perfect cover for their car; having turned off the flashing light two blocks away, not wanting to risk exposure or alerting any neighbors had they been helping Ari in any way.  Jethro clenched the steering wheel tightly and took several deep breaths.

 

Riley clutched the M4-A1 against his chest in his hands and nodded towards Jethro “I’ll take the back, you take the front?” he asked as they both turned to stare at the house.

 

Jethro nodded slowly as he unclipped his seatbelt and let it slide back into place “Go in silent… I want to sneak up on this bastard if we can.  I’m not taking any chances with him… He has my family in there and if shit hits the fan afterward… Well, we’re the only two here and there are only three people that truly know what is happening.” Jethro said quietly as he got out of the car, silently shutting his door as Riley did the same.

 

Both men put on a mostly invisible communication earwig as they separated and headed towards their two different destinations – Riley to the back door of the house and Jethro to the front door.  Jethro’s stomach continued to coil painfully as he stared into the mostly dark house; the hallway light was on, but that was the only indication that anyone was inside – there was no furniture to speak of that Jethro could see “On three…” Jethro said quietly, then both mentally and verbally he counted to three.  Neither man kicked in the door, but they did turn the final pins on their lock-picking set to push the doors open as silently as possible.

 

Riley and Jethro both looked up – the hallway gave them a clear line of sight to one another.  Jethro pointed to the left side and nodded his head towards the right; indicating that Riley should take the right side of the house and he, personally, was taking the left side of the home.  Jethro silently stalked his way through the house, M4 held in his hands tightly, ready to raise the weapon if need be.

 

Checking each door and room he came across, Jethro uttered an almost silent clear, and received the same when Riley had finished clearing a room as well – Jethro’s heart started hammering in his chest when he was at the last door in the hallway, he could hear silent words being spoken and, if he weren’t a trained federal agent or a retired marine, he would have busted the door down – Hearing Tony’s voice for the first time in twenty-five hours made his heart clench painfully tight but he kept a firm grasp on his control as he silently snicked the door open.

 

Tony immediately looked up from his slightly slumped position, he gasped at the figure in the doorway but Jethro shook his head and put a finger to his mouth “Shhh…” Jethro whispered as he slowly made his way into the bedroom, sticking strictly to the shadows of the blacked-out bedroom until he was standing in the corner that was completely shrouded in darkness and made him practically invisible “Don’t speak… Just nod or shake your head.  Are you and Kelly okay?” Jethro asked quietly, his eyes riveted to Tony’s face.

 

Tony nodded slowly “Is the man who took you still in the house somewhere?” he asked and got a headshake.  “Do you know when he’ll be back?” he knew this wasn’t a yes or no question, but he also knew Tony would know how to answer him.  Tony nodded and held up his hand with a five and then closed his fist before making a small hour-looking symbol with his hands.  Jethro nodded “Five in the morning… Okay, so we only have about ten minutes before he shows up again…” Jethro sighed and slumped down into a crouched position, his eyes focusing on the door again.

 

Jethro took a deep breath “Riley… I want you to go back to the SUV and get the hell out of here.” Jethro ordered quietly, looking over at Tony with hardened blue eyes “But first… Come and get Kelly, she doesn’t need to see this.” Jethro said quietly and Tony was quick to turn to Kelly and wake her up.

 

Riley came into the bedroom and slinked along the wall, despite knowing there were no dangers in the house at the moment.  Riley slit the zip tie on Kelly’s wrist, lifted her teddy bear up and the little girl into his arms and nodded at both Jethro and Tony before he just as quietly left the house.  Jethro breathed out slowly when he heard the back door shut, “Tony...” Jethro whispered, not knowing what he really wanted to say as he looked at his husband.

 

Tony shook his head and inhaled slowly “Do what you have too.  This is your rodeo cowboy, I’m just along for the ride.” Tony said quietly, knowing that the only reason that Jethro had forced his silence was that they didn’t want Kelly to wake up.

 

Jethro nodded as he pressed one knee into the hardwood floors and steadied his M4 against his chest, hand close to the trigger as he aimed at the door – in his position he was still shrouded in complete darkness and Ari would be none-the-wiser when a bullet was suddenly in his skull the second that he came through the bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

 

When Five AM hit, Jethro stilled his breathing to barely audible; Tony had positioned a pillow underneath the blankets to make it seem as if Kelly was still there and he was actually curled around the pillow perfectly – not putting to much pressure on the feathered pillow and not acting as if it was a pillow but their daughter; it also helped that Riley had left the diaper bag behind, as it still sat on the floor next to Tony.

 

When the two men heard whistling coming down the hall, Tony stiffened slightly; it was a good response from someone who had been taken captive… Jethro would have to seriously commend Tony on his acting skills and maybe convince his husband to become an actor instead of a director.  Jethro trained the barrel of his gun on the door and took slow even breaths as he watched the knob turn in the darkness.

 

The man stepped in “I brought breakfast… Egg McMuffin and for the-…” his sentence was never finished as Jethro pulled the trigger and let a barrage of bullets flee his gun and embed themselves into Ari Haswari’s body – it was almost a neat little line of bullets from his forehead down to the center of his torso.

 

When Ari’s body hit the floor, Tony screamed in pure anguish, curling around the pillow.  Jethro made his way over to Ari, kicking the bag of food out of the way as he bent down and checked the pulse point on Ari’s neck, knowing he wouldn’t be satisfied until he knew for absolute _certain_ the man was dead.  Jethro nodded once and spit in Ari’s face as he stood up, ‘accidentally’ stepping on Ari’s family jewels before he disposed of his automatic rifle and climbed onto the bed “Hey… You with me?” Jethro asked as he carefully combed his fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

Tony let out a shuddering breath before he turned and immediately fell into Jethro’s chest, his arms wrapping painfully tight around Jethro’s midsection as he sobbed into his husband’s body; letting every fear he had been holding in since their capture yesterday morning out.  Jethro held tightly to Tony with one arm “Gonna get this cuff off of you… Alright?  Just relax.” Jethro said quietly as he extracted his lock-pick set and quickly set to work removing the cuff from around Tony’s left wrist, he then carefully massaged around the reddened flesh, letting the feeling come back into Tony’s wrist and hand slowly.

 

Tony slowly pulled away from Jethro, “Let’s get out of here… Can’t be bothered to stay here any longer.” Tony said quietly as he and Jethro both stood up – Tony collected the diaper bag while Jethro collected his discarded M4 and together the duo stepped over Ari’s dead body and headed down the hallway together.

 

Riley was back in front of the house, Kelly snuggled securely in his arms until her eyes lit upon her two daddies faces “DADDY!” Kelly screamed, immediately dropping from Riley’s arms as she raced over to Jethro and Tony.

 

Jethro once again tossed his rifle aside and collected Kelly up into his arms, his knees hitting the pavement hard as he held onto his little girl, kissing her on the side of the head and rubbing up and down her back soothingly “You were so brave, such a good girl Kelly… Staying with your dada through this whole thing… I am so proud of you.” Jethro whispered encouragements into Kelly’s hair as he stood up and pulled Tony against him again “Proud of both of you… Love you both so much.” Jethro whispered as he tightened his hold on his family.

 

Riley picked up Jethro’s discarded weapon and slung it over his shoulder “Hey boss, uh… We gonna call someone in on this?” Riley asked hesitantly, his eyes locked on the house before them.

 

Jethro nodded, only pulling his head away from his family to look at his second in command “Yeah Riley… Call Tom Morrow, he would be expecting this… Tell him there was an officer-involved shooting and that I want his second-best team on it - I don’t want you guys involved in this mess any further.” Jetro declared as he guided his family over to the SUV.  Jethro placed Kelly into the front seat and then turned Tony toward him.

 

Tony looked up at Jethro and smiled tremulously “I’m okay… I promise.  The guy, Ari?  He never laid a hand on us except for to get us out of the car and into his car… And to stitch up my head…” Tony said quietly, his hand automatically going to the five knotted stitches on the side of his head.

 

Jethro frowned as he grasped Tony’s chin with one hand and tilted his head to the side, his other hand going up to trace the small line of black stitches “Had I not shot him so quickly… I might have thanked him for taking such good care of you.” Jethro said quietly, although his voice was still dangerous and angry sounding.

 

Tony shook his head and grabbed Jethro by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close and sealing their lips together in a devastatingly passionate kiss, that turned desperate the second that Jethro slid his tongue across Tony’s bottom lip.  Tony clung to Gibbs, his fingers tightly clutching the back of Jethro’s shirt; Jethro held onto Tony’s hips as he pushed him up against the side of the SUV.  Tony hooked his ankle behind Jethro’s ankle as he slid his hands beneath the collar of his husband’s shirt, absolutely in desperate need for skin-on-skin contact; Jethro had the same idea, obviously, as his hands slipped underneath Tony’s shirt and held onto the small of his back.

 

They had stopped kissing by now and were just simply holding onto each other, their foreheads pressed together and breathing shallow as they took in the fact that they were once again reunited and absolutely nothing could get in their way.  “Can’t… Can’t lose you…” Jethro whispered hoarsely, not even caring that a new team of NCIS agents had shown up and were now swarming the house and front yard around them.

 

Tony shook his head slowly and gently caressed Jethro’s shoulders “You won’t.  I’m here.  Not going anywhere… Promise.” Tony said quietly as he tilted his head back and looked up at Jethro; he pulled one hand out of Jethro’s shirt and lightly traced his cheekbone “Not going anywhere.” Tony repeated in a whisper as he leaned forward and kissed Jethro lightly on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro sighed as he held Kelly close – NCIS was still swarming around the house that Ari had been holding Tony and Kelly at, but there was hardly any evidence and there really was no reason for everyone to be milling around the place, it irritated Jethro to no end, and he was glad when the team leader – Jason Swanson – called off the investigation and then came over to where Jethro and Tony were at – Tony being asleep in the back of the SUV and Kelly just simply content to be held in her daddies arms.

 

Jason smiled at Jethro softly “I’ve already collected your weapon from Riley, but I will still need your statement… I’d rather not do that with your family present, but I also don’t want them out of your sight or anyone else for a few hours… Not until this is all cleared up.” Jason said quietly, leaning on the open door as he looked down at Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded as he swung his feet around and held Kelly just a bit tighter as he looked up at Jason “She doesn’t have a car seat, so someone else will have to drive while I hold her.” Jethro stated plainly as he pulled his seatbelt across his and Kelly’s body and then pulled the door shut.

 

Jason chuckled and shook his head as he barked out orders to his team and then got into the driver’s seat of the car and started pulling away from the crime scene “IA might get involved in the investigation along the way… But, it was a clean kill… You did what you had to in order to protect your family – Everyone here understands and acknowledges that.” Jason said quietly as he drove down the road, having to swerve and avoid several other NCIS issued vehicles.

 

Jethro nodded and shifted Kelly slightly – her knee pressing painfully into his full bladder – “I just want this nightmare to end so I can take my family home…” Jethro said quietly, running his hand through Kelly’s hair and then down her back in a soothing gesture.

 

Jason remained silent after that, concentrating on his driving as they headed back to the Navy Yard – it didn’t take nearly as long as what the drive there had seemed like, mostly impart to the fact that Jethro now had his family back in his arms (literally and figuratively) and the race to get them back was over – his adrenaline was crashing and he was able to relax, at least a little bit.

 

Jethro took Tony and Kelly upstairs to the bullpen “I have to talk to Swanson for a bit… He’ll probably want to talk to you next, get your statement from what happened since you were taken… Then we’ll go home, I promise.” Jethro said quietly as he kissed Tony’s forehead and then the back of Kelly’s head “My desk is over there, just make yourself comfortable until I get back…” Jethro added, pointing in the direction of his desk before he took off down the hall to follow Jason into one of the conference rooms.

 

Tony nodded as he hoisted Kelly up a bit higher on his hip and then headed for Jethro’s desk, ignoring the glances he was getting from the two team members he didn’t know, but instead focusing on the one friendly face in the room – Riley – “Sorry if I ruined your night, Riley.” Tony said quietly as he settled into Jethro’s chair and leaned back slightly.

 

Riley smiled and shook his head “I’d have gone a hundred hours just to get you back safely.  Bossman was…” Riley shuddered dramatically and grinned “As Abby would describe, a super grizzly bear when he came back after lunch the other day…” Riley said as he wheeled himself over to the desk and propped his elbows up on the edge “How is Kelly doing?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

 

Tony smiled lightly as he looked down at his sleeping little girl, pink teddy bear crushed tightly in her arm and against her chest “She was brave… You know?  Didn’t let a thing Ari did scare her… She was definitely braver than I was… She gets that from her dad, her fearlessness, ability to take on any situation… Stubborn as hell too.” Tony said fondly as he lightly pulled Kelly’s hair back and twisted it up into a loose ponytail “Thank you for taking her out of there… If she had seen what he did… I don’t think she’d be the sweet little girl that she is right now.” Tony said quietly, looking up at Riley with sincere gratitude etched in his eyes.

 

Riley nodded and tapped his knuckles the desk as he wheeled himself back to his own desk “Don’t mention it Tone… Just don’t try and get yourself kidnapped again and we’ll call it even.” Riley said teasingly, grinning broadly up at Tony.  Tony returned the grin briefly before he refocused his attention on his daughter, gently rocking the chair he was in and rubbing up and down her back in circles slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro frowned as Tony was led away by Jason toward the conference room.  He now held a wide-awake Kelly, his interview taking well over an hour once IA had joined the room and she was eager to explore “Alright Kelly, how about we go downstairs and see your Aunt Abby?” Jethro asked as he stood up and settled Kelly onto the floor, immediately taking her hand in his own “Riley, when Tony gets done, escort him downstairs?  We’ll either be in Abby’s lab or Autopsy.” Jethro instructed as he grabbed Kelly’s diaper bag and then headed out of the bullpen, texting Abby as he went.

 

Abby spun around when the door to her lab swished open, squealing happily when Kelly ran full-force into her legs.  Abby lifted Kelly up and swung her around “Sweetpea!  How are you doing?!” Abby asked as she brought Kelly to her chest and hugged her softly.

 

Kelly giggled as she wrapped her arms around Abby’s neck and planted a sloppy wet kiss on her favorite aunt’s – only aunt’s – cheek and smiled “I happy, I getta see you and spend time wit, daddy!” Kelly said happily as she looked at her daddy.

 

Abby giggled as she kissed Kelly’s cheek, leaving behind the perfect impression of her lips in black lipstick “Well, unfortunately, I’m very busy today… I bet you grandpa Ducky isn’t nearly as busy, and he would _love_ to see you!” Abby said softly, not wanting to break her niece's heart.

 

Kelly nodded, completely unfazed by Abby’s busy schedule as she dropped from her arms and toddled her way back to Jethro, grasping his finger and pulling him away “Say bye Abby!” Kelly sang as she pulled Jethro out of the room.

 

Abby and Jethro both laughed as they both said ‘Bye Abby’ in unison; their laughter could still be heard as they were distanced from each other.  Jethro quickly scooped Kelly up into his arm “You don’t even know where Ducky works in here, how are you going to guide me?” Jethro asked, even though he was surprised that Kelly had been going in the right direction.

 

Kelly shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her daddies neck and snuggled in close, “See Grandpa Ducky.  Follow voice.” Kelly said immediately, pointing towards the steel doors, right at Ducky who was leaning over one of the autopsy tables – Ari was lying there on the table for all the world to see, with his chest split wide open.

 

Jethro grimaced and quickly turned around “Maybe we will see Grandpa Ducky later.  He too is also busy.” Jethro said, beating a hasty retreat in the direction of the elevator and climbing onto it.

 

Jennifer was in the elevator, a case file in hand as she read over it, but looked up when someone joined her “Oh, hey boss!” she said happily, grinning up at the man and closing the case file “Who is this absolutely adorable little girl?” Jennifer asked, moving to place a hand on Kelly’s leg.

 

Kelly jerked her leg back and buried her face in Jethro’s neck, Jethro furrowed his brows slightly – Kelly normally didn’t reject people, the behavior was completely unlike her.  “My daughter, Kelly.  Kelly, this is Jennifer… Daddy works with her, can you say hi?” Jethro asked, lifting the fringe of hair that had covered Kelly’s face.

 

Kelly shook her head and pushed her daddies hand away.  Jennifer chuckled softly “It’s quite alright Jethro, perhaps she is just shy…” Jennifer said quietly as they got off the elevator and both, miraculously, headed towards the break room.

 

Jethro shrugged as he withdrew his wallet, precariously balancing Kelly on one hip while digging through his wallet to pull out a few dollar bills “She’s usually not shy, even around new people… I couldn’t explain it if I tried though.” Jethro said as he fed the bills into the machine and started punching in numbers to the corresponding snacks he wanted – Skittles, a bag of plain Lay’s potato chips, a Snickers bar, and a packet of Starbursts.

 

Jennifer bent down and grabbed Jethro’s purchases while he moved over to the drink machine and began feeding bills into it and pressed for two options – Apple Juice and a bottle of water.  “Do you drink anything other than water?” Jennifer asked curiously as she grabbed the two beverages as well and then sat down at one of the break room tables with Jethro.

 

Jethro shook his head as he settled Kelly onto the chair next to him “Not really.” Jethro replied as he began opening the snacks up, he set the potato chips in front of Kelly, kept the skittles and starbursts for himself and then split the snickers bar in half.  He then handed Kelly the opened Apple Juice “Remember to sip carefully, it doesn’t have a lid and I don’t think that you have a change of clothes in your diaper bag.” Jethro warned Kelly gently.

 

Jennifer was even more taken by Jethro’s gentleness towards his daughter, his attitude completely at odds with his gruff attitude when they were working “So, what about Kelly’s mother?” Jennifer asked quietly, not wanting to distract the toddler from eating her snack.

 

Jethro looked up in confusion, blinking a few times as he munched on the skittles he’d poured into his mouth “Uhm…” Jethro scratched the side of his head as he thought how to best answer this – Anybody who knew Kelly, and by extension Jethro and Tony, knew that Tony had been the one to carry her; Jethro knew that there were some people who were either ignorant or unaware of the fact that some men – like Tony – who could, in fact, carry children “She doesn’t have a mother…” Jethro finally answered as he poured a few more skittles into his hand and allowed Kelly to pluck a few out of his palm before he splashed them into his mouth.

 

Jennifer frowned at that admission, clearly her mind going to the worst of scenario’s “I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to bring it up.” Jennifer said quietly, bowing her head slightly as she fiddled with a napkin she had pulled out of the dispenser.  Jennifer then lifted her head up “Would you like to go out sometime?  Dinner maybe?” Jennifer asked, a hopefulness seeping into her tone as she stared up at Jethro.

 

Jethro looked up at Jennifer, one of his eyebrows raising slightly “Uh… I appreciate the offer, Jen… But… For starters, I don’t date co-workers… And secondly, I’m…” Jethro sighed and shook his head slowly – he never actually had to _tell_ anyone that he was gay, it was like there was a sign permanently attached to his neck that told everyone who he was.  “I’m… Gay, Jen…” Jethro admitted quietly, hoping that this would not change their working relationship or his career at all – Even if homosexuality was no longer something like the plague it once was sixty-something years ago, some people still felt put-off, especially in law enforcement, to be working with a gay man.

 

Jennifer looked at Jethro with wide eyes “Oh.” She said quietly, nodding her head slowly as she let the words sink in, her eyes flicking towards Kelly again “So her mother, is… her other father then?” Jennifer asked quietly.

 

Jethro nodded and leaned back as he began peeling the starbursts from their individual wrappings and set them on the opened packet.  Kelly reached over and snagged two “Hey!  Those are my favorites!” Jethro pouted at his daughter.  Kelly grinned unrepentantly up at Jethro as she slipped both of the starbursts into her mouth and chewed on them.  Jethro rolled his eyes and turned back to Jennifer who was smiling at the exchange between father and daughter “Yeah… we’ve never used the name mother… It seemed a little strange to us, and we like to go against the grain of the world.” Jethro said with a proud grin as he looked up at the doorway.

 

Jennifer nodded thoughtfully before she too turned towards the door, seeing a slightly younger man standing there beside Riley “I thought you said you’d either be in Autopsy or the lab.” Riley chided as he and the younger man came further into the room – The younger man instantly went to Jethro’s side and dropped into the chair beside him, snagging a few of the starbursts and plopping them into his mouth before Jethro could even protest.

 

Jethro scowled as he looked at Tony “Seriously?  First Kelly, now you… I see that my starbursts are unsafe from both of your grubby little hands.” Jethro groused as he snagged the remainder of his snack and dropped them into his mouth.

 

Tony smirked as he slid his hand into Jethro’s on the table “You love us for it though.” Tony said quietly as he laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

Jethro wrapped his free arm around Tony’s shoulder and sighed “Jason done with ya’?” Jethro asked and Tony nodded tiredly “Ready to go home then?  Kelly is falling asleep again, and so are you for that matter…” Jethro said quietly, receiving yet another tired nod from his husband “Alright – Riley if you could collect Kelly and her stuff from the bullpen, that would be greatly appreciated.” Jethro said as he stood up with Tony, moving his hand from Tony’s shoulder down to his waist.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he laid back on their bed, staring up at the star-studded sky; they had to give Kelly a dose of children's Benydrl because she refused to go to sleep so now she was out like a light and Tony was amped up as well – the stress of the past twenty-five-plus hours weighing heavily on his mind; although he was thankful that Kelly still seemed completely unfazed by Ari kidnapping them, he was still worried that that would eventually change.  Jethro frowned as he climbed into the bed next to his husband and laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and snuggling in close.

 

Tony smiled somewhat sadly as he carded his fingers through Jethro’s hair – his husband only got into this clingy mood when something was truly bothering him; usually reserved for after a difficult and tasking case, and while Tony didn’t make light of his and Kelly’s being kidnapped, it wasn’t right that Jethro was seeking such comforts when they had only been separated for twenty-four hours “What’s bothering you?” Tony asked quietly, setting his hand on Jethro’s neck and squeezing lightly.

 

Jethro shook his head and squeezed around Tony’s middle lightly “Just want to hold you… be as close as possible, without physically crawling inside of you.” Jethro whispered, and god how Tony hated how miserable Jethro sounded.

 

Tony scooted down the bed until he and Jethro were face to face and Tony turned to face his husband, setting his hand on Jethro’s cheek “If you physically crawled inside of me, I do not think I would protest that at all… But right now, I really just want to lay here, in your arms and look at you.” Tony whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his husband’s lips.

 

Jethro nodded and laid his forehead against Tony’s forehead, entwining their bodies from arm to toe, there was no deciphering where one man started and the other finished but that was okay with them as they shared small kisses; letting the past day seep out of their bodies and letting the relief of knowing that they were once again together sink into their bones.  Jethro sighed and kissed the tip of Tony’s nose “We should do something together this weekend, just the two of us, let Kelly stay with Ducky…” Jethro said quietly, his fingers idly moving up and down Tony’s bare hip.

 

Tony blinked his eyes open and looked up at Jethro curiously “And what would you like to do this weekend?  Aside from the obvious things that I am already thinking of.” Tony asked quietly, the tip of his index finger drawing random patterns on Jethro’s chest.

 

Jethro smiled as he turned onto his back and promptly pulled Tony with him “I was thinking… There’s this new club that opened up a few months ago… And, I know that I’m not the _best_ dance partner in the world but I thought that you would perhaps like to go dancing with me?” Jethro asked, almost hesitantly as he bit his bottom lip back.

 

Tony’s face lit up so brightly in the dark bedroom “You’d really go to a club with me?  Dance and make a fool of yourself with me?” Tony asked incredulously, his hand clutching lightly around the small smattering of chest hairs on his husband’s chest.

 

Jethro nodded as he rubbed slowly up and down Tony’s back, his hand merely grazing over the curve of Tony’s ass “Well when you put it that way… Maybe I should just stay home and finish the bookshelves I was making for the guest bedroom.” Jethro said, grinning brightly up at his husband, especially when Tony slapped his chest lightly.

 

Tony laughed and shook his head “The bookshelves will be there during the day… But at night, you and I are going out and enjoying the town to the fullest.  Parental responsibilities be damned.” Tony said quietly as he moved in and kissed Jethro deeply and passionately.

 

Jethro groaned and slowly rolled Tony over onto his back, their lips never leaving one another as they continued kissing.  Tony hooked his leg over Jethro’s hip and slowly moved his fingers up and down Jethro’s back, moans and sounds of pleasure being lost between their mouths as their tongues and lips danced together in a dance that was so common for them but always an exquisite experience as they devoured one another’s mouths so fully.

 

Tony smiled as he laid back in the bed, and although they hadn’t had sex, he still looked completely sated and blissed out as he idly moved his fingers up and down Jethro’s back and arm “I love you, Tone.” Jethro whispered as he snuggled against his husband again, holding him in a comforting embrace.

 

Tony nodded as he kissed the top of Jethro’s head and curled around his husband as well “I love you too, Jet.” Tony whispered as both men began slowly falling asleep; not another care in the world as they held onto each other and breathed in each other’s scents.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

The weekend, although it had only been four days away, felt like it took years to get there – Tony was skeptical about going back out into the world after being kidnapped, but he couldn’t very well put his life on hold and after being cooped up in the house all day with Kelly that first day, he realized that it wasn’t right to keep Kelly inside either, especially when she had still shown no signs of distress over what had happened.  Tony returned to work at the Dance Studio the second day and his classes that followed after the Dance Studio; Jethro was glad that Tony wasn’t letting the situation get underneath his skin anymore and that they were moving on with their lives after the Ari debacle.

 

Now that the weekend was here though, Jethro had a lot of plans to keep his husband busy and happy – and that all started when Ducky had come over at promptly seven AM and whisked Kelly off to have a weekend of fun with her grandpa and great-grandma Victoria.  The next step was doing school work because with everything that had happened and their combined busy schedules, they – mostly Jethro – had fallen behind in a lot of their work, at least Jethro was enrolled in online-classes, able to do everything at his own pace.

 

So now the two men sat back-to-back on the couch, laptops, textbooks and spiral notebooks sprawled out all around them “You have notes from your first year in Psychology?” Jethro asked, glancing over his shoulder at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned over and grabbed a red notebook, handing it back to Jethro “Should have everything in there.” Tony said quietly, typing with his one hand; not once taking his eyes off his laptop.

 

Jethro grunted as he took the notebook, leafing through it slowly until he found what he was looking for “Why take Psychology if you didn’t need the course anyway?” Jethro asked, leaning his head back so it was resting on Tony’s head.

 

Tony shrugged as he shifted his head to Jethro’s shoulder “Was using it to fill up all the hours in the day I could… I took a lot of classes that I didn’t necessarily need… I was in Ohio, you were here… and the nights were hard enough to get through, I didn’t want to spend hours a day without you too…” Tony said, absently rubbing his stomach as he shut his laptop and set it down on the coffee table.

 

Jethro nodded as he shut his own laptop and set it down “You getting hungry?  Been a while since breakfast…” Jethro asked as he looked down at his watch – it was now just a bit past noon, and they still had a lot of hours to go until their night plans.

 

Tony shook his head as he leveraged himself off the couch slowly, not wanting Jethro to fall backward, “Not really hungry right now… I am kind of tired though… Think I’m just gonna go upstairs and take a nap.” Tony said quietly, bending down to kiss Jethro softly on the lips before stepping over all of their textbooks and shuffling upstairs, his arms wrapping around his stomach lightly as he went.

 

Jethro frowned as he tracked Tony until his husband disappeared completely from sight.  Once Tony was gone, Jethro leaned forward and grabbed his husband’s laptop.  Jethro sighed as he pulled the lid up and woke the screen; his eyes going wide at what Tony had been researching earlier – Even his browser history all led back to the same conclusion for Jethro, “He’s… Is he?” Jethro asked quietly, scratching his chin slowly as he continued clicking through the different websites and looking at all of the questions that Tony had asked, some even physically asked by Tony himself instead of reading off of past people’s experiences.

 

Jethro shook his head and closed the laptop, putting it back on the coffee table; he then picked up all of the textbooks, slipping them underneath the table along with the notebooks.  If what he suspected were true, then it was likely that Tony would sleep for a few hours which meant he had enough time to head down to the basement and get a bit of work done on the bookshelves and think about everything he had found out.

 

* * *

 

 

At around eight, Tony trotted down the stairs wearing a bright and happy smile, as well as a pair of skin-tight black jeans, a nearly see-through hot pink tank top and a black button-down shirt over it; his hair was styled into the perfect bed-tussled spikes and streaks of bright blonde were contrasting beautifully off of Tony’s dark brown hair.  Jethro raised his eyebrow slightly, a mischevious smirk appearing on his face “You’re feeling better, I take it?” Jethro asked as he turned half of his attention back to the late dinner he was cooking.

 

Tony nodded happily as he hoisted himself up into the barstool at the center island “Sure do!  That nap did wonders for me, and now I’m ready to party the night away.  I set out what I’d like for you to wear, all you have to do is change after your shower.  What are we having for dinner?” Tony asked – his words flowing out of his mouth at a rapid pace in his excitement.

 

Jethro chuckled softly “Just some salmon, rice, and broccoli.  Easy, quick and light… Don’t want to eat too heavily but still need something on our stomachs.” Jethro said with a shrug as he continued stirring the rice.

 

Tony nodded as he slipped off the stool and headed for the plate cabinet “Very true and good advice – I always tell my students, whether they’re kids or adults, that if you _must_ eat before class, that eating a light meal is the best because otherwise, you might end up embarrassing yourself… Yuck… It’s happened a time or two but most people actually listened after I warned them.” Tony said as he pulled two plates out of the cabinet and then moved to grab knives and forks and set them all on the island.

 

Jethro pulled a disgusted face “Thanks, that’s just the image I needed before we ate dinner.” Jethro said as he opened the oven and pulled out two perfectly grilled Salmon’s as well as the steamed broccoli “Here, dish those out.” Jethro said, sliding the two serving platters over across the granite countertop.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he dished the broccoli and salmon out onto the two plates “You act like you don’t talk about gross things over lunch with your team…” Tony grumbled as he popped a piece of broccoli into his mouth and munched on it slowly.

 

Jethro shook his head slowly “That’s work… It’s an inevitable part of what we have to do in order to solve a crime… At home?  If I can avoid it, I will… It’s different when Kelly was a baby and you were talking about something that happened during the day, but… Just… yeah.” Jethro shuddered as he pulled the rice off the stove and then dropped a spoonful of them onto the two plates.

 

Tony sighed as he went over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water and the pre-made dill sauce “Fine… What would you rather we discussed at home then?” Tony asked as he returned to the island and sat down next to Jethro, setting the sauce in between them and one bottle of water in front of Jethro, keeping the other for himself.

 

Jethro shrugged as he poured a small amount of the sauce over his salmon and rice “I really don’t care what we talk about as long as it has nothing to do with bodily functions, in either direction.” Jethro said quietly as he poked at his rice and sighed quietly.

 

Tony nodded but otherwise said nothing as he started eating his dinner – Jethro glanced at Tony and realized that there really was something bothering his husband, Tony would have never passed up the chance to just make idle chatter.   When Tony silently pushed his half-eaten meal away – he never much cared for rice in the first place – he stood up and kissed the back of Jethro’s head lightly “I’ll clean the dishes up while you go upstairs and get showered.” Tony said quietly as he headed for the sink.

 

Jethro lowered his head slightly as he stood up with his and Tony’s plates and brought them to the sink, he turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his ankles and his arms “Is something bothering you?  You don’t usually take midday naps…” Jethro asked quietly, his voice flooded with concern as he looked down at his husband.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “Nothing’s bothering me.  I just had a headache… Staring at a laptop screen for several hours does that to me sometimes.” Tony said as he cleared the remnants of the meal from the plates and then began scrubbing them slowly.

 

Jethro sighed and nodded his head slowly “Alright… I’ll be back down in ten minutes.” Jethro said as he leaned over, kissing Tony’s temple lightly before he headed out of the kitchen and trotted quickly up the steps.

 

Tony sighed as he set the last dish in the strainer and dried his hands, staring unseeingly out of the window above the sink.  He knew that he should probably stop hiding his thoughts from his husband but he just couldn’t bring himself to voicing his opinions out loud – fear held him tightly in that regard, if the thoughts he was having were vocalized, that would make them real and bring him back to a darkness he didn’t want to know any longer.

 

Tony damn near jumped out of his skin when Jethro came up behind him “Hey, easy… Easy, it’s just me.” Jethro said quietly, setting his hands on Tony’s shoulders and lightly squeezing.

 

Tony exhaled shakily and nodded his head as he turned around “Sorry… I uh, I lost track of time… Spaced out I guess.” Tony said meekly, his neck and cheeks turning a shade darker than the pink of his tank-top.

 

Jethro sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tony, kissing his forehead lightly “Are you sure you want to go out tonight?  I would be perfectly fine with just staying home and watching a numbing number of movies.” Jethro asked quietly, cupping Tony’s cheek and tilting his husband’s head back so their eyes made contact.

 

Tony nodded as he turned his head just enough to kiss Jethro’s palm “Yes, I am very sure that I would like to go out tonight.  It’s been such a long time since we’ve been able to just go out and be young… I want, and need, that… If only for tonight.” Tony said quietly, looking up and directly at his husband.

 

Jethro nodded as he leaned forward and kissed Tony softly “Alright then, let’s go.” Jethro said as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and turned them both towards the door and out of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony smiled widely as he and Jethro were finally admitted into the main floor of _Town Danceboutique_ – the large room was already swimming with people who were dancing, drinking, and just generally having a good time.  Tony could feel the music pumping through him from his feet all the way up and he was starting to already feel so much better than he had when they were at home.

 

Jethro smiled as he stuck close to his husband, his hands on Tony’s hips and his chest pressed against Tony’s back “Do you wanna get some drinks or are we just going to get straight to dancing?” Jethro asked – speaking loudly to be heard over the pumping techno rave music.

 

Tony turned around, hooking his arms over Jethro’s shoulders “We can get drinks first, but I don’t need anything strong… I…” Tony sighed and shook his head “I’m not in the mood to get drunk… I just want to enjoy the night.” Tony said as he slid his hand into Jethro’s hand and started towards the bar with Jethro trailing behind him.

 

Jethro furrowed his brows as he carefully followed Tony, swerving in and out of the dancing patrons “So, you’re taking responsibility as the designated driver tonight?” Jethro ventured as the duo stopped at the bar, leaning against it as they waited for one of the many shirtless bartenders to come over to them.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he set his hand on Jethro’s stomach, slowly looking his husband up and down – Jethro was wearing form-fitting black jeans and a royal blue see-through tank top, his hair was spiked up in the front and he was wearing a short gold chain around his neck; something his father had given him years ago – “Yeah… I know it’s weird, and I know I haven’t been myself lately… But, maybe tonight will get me out of that funk… You don’t mind that I don’t drink anything with alcohol in it, do you?” Tony asked curiously, a hint of his long-lost insecurities seeping into his voice.

 

Jethro shook his head as he settled his hand on Tony’s hip, lightly rubbing a circle around the netted material of Tony’s tank top “I don’t mind… You do what you need to in order to start feeling better – No pressure from me, baby.” Jethro said as he leaned forward and kissed Tony sweetly.

 

Once both men had their drinks in hand – Jethro a bourbon and Tony a coca-cola – they headed towards a mostly deserted spot on the dance floor, sticking close to each other as they sipped their drinks and moved to the music, Jethro keeping a constant hand on Tony’s hip as they swayed together.  Tony had his forehead rested on Jethro’s shoulder, turned away so that he could sip his soda.  As the two men finished off their drinks, Jethro took both glasses and left them on an empty table and then grabbed Tony around the waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

 

Tony smiled as he set his hands on Jethro’s chest and rocked his hips slowly, leaning in close he captured Jethro’s lips in a slow and provocative kiss.  Jethro groaned as he held onto Tony’s swaying hips, their lips remaining together as they were practically sucked further into the dance floor “Tone…” Jethro gasped as he laid his forehead against the side of Tony’s head.

 

Tony grinned “Mhmm?” he hummed as he slowly turned around, resting his back against Jethro’s chest as he rolled and rocked his body against Jethro’s body.

 

Jethro grasped Tony’s hands and pulled them both up, rocking forward when Tony rocked back against him “Are you trying to seduce me?” Jethro asked, his voice thick and lust-filled already as he whispered into Tony’s ear.

 

Tony shook his head as he turned back around, running his hands down Jethro’s chest, his thumbs teasing over the visible dusky peaks of his husband’s nipples “Do I have to try and seduce you?” Tony asked huskily, batting his eyelashes and biting back his bottom lip as he looked up at Jethro.

 

Jethro shook his head as he slid his fingers into the back waistband of Tony’s jeans, his fingers kneading into the firm and plump flesh as he brought their hips together “Nah.  I’m easily seduced by you…” Jethro said as he thrust his hips forward, his hardened cock pushing firmly into Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony gasped, his head arching back and a low whimper escaping his mouth as he clutched the material of Jethro’s tank top “Jesus Christ… I’m almost tempted to let you take me right here.” Tony moaned as he finally straightened himself up a bit, his forehead resting on Jethro’s chest.

 

Jethro leaned forward, latching onto Tony’s earlobe with his lips and sucked vigorously, just long enough to let the blood surface and start reddening underneath his ministrations before he pulled back far enough “Then what the hell is stopping you?” Jethro whispered huskily, his tongue flicking out to play with Tony’s red and now slightly swollen earlobe.

 

Tony moaned quietly, clutching tighter to Jethro’s shirt – almost threatening to rip the thin material in half – “Jesus… I… I can’t think…” Tony mumbled as he rotated his hips, Jethro’s cock continuing to push up against his belly and his own cock rubbing deliciously against Jethro’s thigh.

 

Jethro lifted his head up slightly, glancing around the scarcely lit dance club; a lot of couples were in similar stances, some actually looking like they were doing sexual deeds right there on the dance floor “Fuck…” Jethro groaned as he slid his hands further into Tony’s jeans, not caring that the tight waistband started digging into his wrists as he lifted Tony up and against his chest.

 

Tony bit down on his bottom lip as he wrapped his legs around Jethro’s waist, arms going to his husband’s shoulders “Right here?” Tony asked huskily as he continued grinding against Jethro’s stomach.

 

Jethro shook his head as he walked with Tony towards a dark corner of the club, slamming Tony’s back into the concrete brick wall as he latched onto his husband’s throat, sucking for all that he was worth.  Tony moaned and let his head fall back lightly against the wall, his fingers digging into Jethro’s shoulders as he writhed and squirmed even more against Jethro’s stomach and chest.  Jethro hummed softly as he removed one hand from Tony’s pants and moved it to the front button, undoing it and slipping his husband’s jeans down just enough to expose his puckered hole – which he knew would already be prepared and just waiting to be fucked.

 

Just to test his own theory, Jethro slid his hand back to Tony’s bare ass and easily found the entry point; slipping a finger inside he found the area to be slick and hot “Jesus…” Jethro breathed as he began slowly finger-fucking Tony with two fingers, pushing them in as far as he could go.  Tony moaned deeply, his entire body arching off the wall and against Jethro’s chest and then back down, fucking himself on Jethro’s fingers “That’s it baby boy… Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Jethro rumbled as he slowly slid a third finger into Tony, stretching and scissoring his fingers to further prepare Tony.

 

While Tony continued to bounce on Jethro’s fingers, he managed to free himself from the confines of his jeans “Got any lube with you?” Jethro mumbled into Tony’s chest.  Tony nodded and pried a small packet of lube out of his pocket.  Jethro grunted “Thanks.” Jethro huffed as he ripped the package open with his teeth, spit the torn piece out of his mouth and then squirted the entire contents of the packet onto his swollen cock “Gonna be kind of quick and dirty.” Jethro murmured as he pulled his fingers out of Tony and quickly replaced the emptiness with the head of his cock.

 

Tony moaned, biting his bottom lip tightly to keep the sounds from traveling too far away from the safety of their dark corner “Don’t care… just… fuck… fuck me!” Tony begged breathlessly as he tried impaling himself onto Jethro’s cock.

 

Jethro took a single step back and spread his legs as far as the tight jeans he was wearing would allow for and then began pushing his hips forward, burying himself deep inside of Tony before pulling back and thrusting forward again.  Tony had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming as Jethro slammed in, nailing his prostate with unerring accuracy – Tony tasted the metallic of blood in his mouth, gagging on the taste and quantity that started oozing from his tongue and into his mouth as he pushed at Jethro’s chest.

 

Jethro immediately paused, his hands holding Tony up as he looked at his husband’s contorted face; withdrawing himself from Tony’s tight passage, he carefully set Tony down onto his feet, and without even a warning, Tony was running through the crowd of dancers, pants barely pulled up as he darted for the bathroom, hand clamped over his mouth tightly.

 

Jethro managed to pull himself together before he emerged from the dark corridor and follow his husband’s long-forgotten trail through the swarm of people – effectively dodging and moving around people when they bounced around him, enticing him to join their party or just singles looking for a good time.  By the time Jethro got to the bathroom, a lot of people were clearing out and when Jethro walked in, it was to see Tony, bathroom stall door wide open and bent over it, puking up what looked like a bit of blood and the dinner they had consumed.

 

Jethro sighed as he stepped into the stall and shut the door, he knelt down behind Tony and carefully rubbed his back.  When all that was left were a few dry heaves, Jethro carefully pulled Tony back against his chest, grabbed some of the toilet paper and cleared the sweat from Tony’s head “Still wanna tell me that nothing’s bothering you?” Jethro asked quietly as he helped Tony stand up, flushing the toilet on their way out of the stall.

 

Tony shook his head as he leaned over the sink, letting cold water rain down his gelled hair.  Jethro sighed as he snagged a few paper towels from the dispenser, running those under a different sink and settling them on Tony’s neck “It’s… Nothing, I swear… It was just…” Tony sighed as he lifted his head up enough to let the water drip off his hair and forehead “I bit my tongue… and the blood was in my mouth… and it just… tasted so wrong…” Tony managed to finish, although his breathing was ragged and labored.

 

Jethro nodded slowly, taking lie after lie that Tony said would only last for so long “Alright… Let’s just… Let’s go home… I think we’ve pissed off our fair share of people tonight.” Jethro said as he took Tony’s hand in his and started leading him out of the bathroom – he, also, was one of those pissed off people but he knew Tony was too distracted to even notice.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Jethro had pulled his truck into the garage, Tony was darting out of the car and into the house.  Jethro frowned as he followed his husband, standing just outside the closed bathroom door that was downstairs; his heart continuing to break as he listened to Tony’s continued wretching.  Jethro moved to the center island and sat down on one of the barstools, staring blankly across the room as he tried to not let his anger get to him over this.

 

Tony groaned pitifully as he came out of the bathroom, immediately going to the kitchen sink; he grabbed a glass from the strainer and filled it with water, gulping down the entire glass before setting it down and grabbing the small bottle of Listerine they kept there and washing his mouth out.  Jethro crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back as he stared at his husband “Tony… Clearly, something is going on with you… Will you _please_ talk to me?!” Jethro practically begged, leaning forward and resting his crossed arms on the countertop.

 

Tony whirled around, an angry expression in his eyes and a scowl on his face – a look Jethro hadn’t seen in a _really_ long time – “There is NOTHING going on!” Tony shouted, “IF there was, don’t you think I would tell you about it?!” Tony continued, his breath hitching slightly as he slapped his palms down on the countertop – enough force behind the movement that the pepper shaker tipped over onto its side.

 

Jethro stood up abruptly – barstool falling backward with a loud clang - and planted his palms on the counter, his anger finally coming to the boiling point “NO, I don’t think you would tell me!  You’ve been practically _avoiding me_ for the past week!” Jethro shouted back, the vein in his neck throbbing maniacally as he stared Tony down.

 

Tony inhaled deeply “Then doesn’t that tell you something?!  That either A) Nothing is FUCKING WRONG!!! Or B) If there WAS, I clearly DO NOT want to talk about it?!” Tony screamed, his face going beet red as he glared up at his husband, hating that their height differences forced him to have to look up at the man.

 

Jethro shook his head and righted the barstool he had dropped when he stood up “Tony… You’ve been cranky, sick, insufferable… Either you’re _not_ dealing with the kidnapping or something else is going on… I just… I want to be let in…” Jethro said quietly and calmly, unable to meet his husband’s eyes as he stared at the countertop.

 

Tony inhaled shakily and shook his head, needing to hold his ground on this “I can’t… Not… It’s just… Not the right time.” Tony said quietly before he took off upstairs and into the master bedroom.

 

Jethro winced when he heard the bedroom door being slammed shut, knowing he wasn’t going to be sleeping upstairs anytime soon he headed down to the basement.  He would lose himself in the meticulous and tedious work of sanding down the rough edges of the bookshelves, perhaps get them primed for staining, and by that time, hopefully, Tony would be cooled down and either talk or just let him into the bedroom… Either way he wanted to sleep in their bed tonight, and not on the couch – even though both couches (basement and living room) he fit perfectly on, he still would prefer the warmth of their bed and Tony wrapped around him like a monkey.

 

Jethro, so lost in his work, stopped to finally take a break and looked down at his watch – it was a little after two in the morning and there had been no sight or sound coming from Tony since.  Jethro sighed, set his work tools on the bench and started up the stairs, going all the way up until he stood in front of his and Tony’s bedroom door.  Jethro tried the door handle, only to frown when it had no give – Tony had locked the door on him, another thing that had not happened since the _very_ beginning of their relationship when they had started living together.

 

Jethro sighed and slid down the wall, ankles crossed and head tilted back as he stared up at the ceiling until his eyes grew too heavy that they closed on their own and he fell asleep, slumped over slightly against the door frame of the master bedroom door.

 

The next morning, Jethro was jolted awake by a warm hand on the side of his neck, he blinked blearily until his eyes focused on Tony, crouching next to him and wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats and sweatshirt “Maybe we should talk?” Tony asked quietly, holding his hand out for Jethro to take.

 

Jethro nodded as he took Tony’s hand in his own and pulled himself up to his feet; he followed Tony into the bedroom where both men got comfortable on the bed – or at least as comfortable as the distance that Tony had made between them; Jethro would have been much more comfortable if he had Tony in his arms.

 

Tony sighed and fidgeted with the hem of the sweatshirt that was two sizes too big for his lithe frame “The reason why… I’ve been so quiet… and off… and just generally not myself… Is… If I say it, it’ll become real… and then if it becomes real… something could go wrong… Something would happen… Like last time… I… I don’t want it to happen again… I can’t go through that again Jet… I just… I don’t want anything bad to happen… I want everything to be perfect and normal and… the way it should be… but the reality of what happened last time… I just… I’m scared…” Tony rambled on and on for what felt like hours.

 

Jethro stared, wide-eyed, at Tony, tears pooling in his blue eyes – he wanted to get closer to Tony, to pull him close and tell him that everything would be okay, but he also knew that that wasn’t what Tony wanted or needed to hear.  Tony inhaled shakily “I think… I… I don’t know for certain yet… I just… I think I’m pregnant again, but… I’m… God, I am _so_ scared to find out…” Tony said, practically choking the words out of his mouth as he stared at his lap, fingers still idly fidgeting with the sweatshirt.

 

Jethro then moved over, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him close “We’ll do it together… When you’re ready… No rush, okay?” Jethro asked quietly, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair – Normally at that point, he’d have put his hand to Tony’s stomach, but he didn’t want Tony being any more upset than what he already was and kept his hand right there in Tony’s hair.

 

Tony nodded and turned sideways, resting his head on Jethro’s shoulder and his legs over one of Jethro’s thighs “I’m sorry I got so upset with you last night… I was just… I wasn’t exactly feeling like myself last night… I ruined our date night and some incredibly hot sex in public… Which, by the way, what possessed you to do that?” Tony asked, tilting his head back just enough to look at his husband.

 

Jethro shrugged as he leaned back far enough to rest his head on the pillows “Just… You were really hot looking and I couldn’t help myself, especially with your body plastered all over me like it was…” Jethro said quietly, drawing his fingertips up and down the exposed part of Tony’s shoulder from where the sweatshirt had slipped down his arm “But, you didn’t ruin our date night… It just didn’t go as planned, we’ll have another chance at it… Maybe do something different – I think our rambunctious clubbing days are over, unfortunately.” Jethro said as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and brought his husband closer.

 

Tony laughed as he turned around in Jethro’s arms, letting his legs lay flat on the mattress and his head resting on Jethro’s sternum, his head tilted back so he could look up at his husband “So because we’re parents now… We have to settle for boring dinner and movie nights, no more acting like fools?” Tony asked, pouting his bottom lip out cutely.

 

Jethro shook his head as he kissed Tony’s pouty lips until they disappeared and the shy smile that Jethro loved so much appeared “No, I’m not saying we settle for that… I just think raves and the likes are no longer our styles… But perhaps a more sedate dance club… Dive bars and things like that… Places where we aren’t pressured into having to practically fuck each other’s brains out to fit in… We’ve never been that couple, and trying to fit into that scene is just…” Jethro shrugged slightly “It’s just not us anymore, never will be.” Jethro concluded with a firm nod as he kissed Tony’s forehead lightly.

 

Tony sighed as he threaded his fingers through Jethro’s, pulling his husband’s arms tighter around his chest “Maybe so… I like the idea of going to a regular dance club… Just able to sit and drink something and then… Maybe dancing, if you feel up to it… How do you put up with me?  Knowing that if I could dance every second of every day, I would?” Tony asked, tilting his head back further and blinking up at his husband.

 

Jethro smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek lightly “Probably the same way you’re able to put up with me… We love each other.  And so what if you’re more effeminate than most men?  I love the way you are.  Skinny, flexible, perfect bubble-butt that fits in the palms of my hands and then some… You’re perfect the way you are… Dancing, filming…” Jethro whispered as he kissed the side of Tony’s neck and settled into the mattress a bit deeper.

 

Tony shook his head and laughed softly as he crawled out from between Jethro’s legs and laid down on the mattress “We should go back to sleep… I didn’t sleep well and I’m sure you didn’t either… That floor couldn’t have been too comfortable.” Tony said as he slithered underneath the blankets and snuggled into the pillows.

 

Jethro smirked as he slid underneath the blankets as well and moved as close as he could possibly get to Tony, wrapping his arms around his husband’s body and kissing Tony’s lips softly “It wasn’t comfortable… and I could have just picked the lock, but… I figured if you were gonna lock me out, I’d give you your space and let you come to me… On your own terms.” Jethro said quietly, lifting his hand to gently cup Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony turned his head and kissed Jethro’s palm lightly “I’m glad you let me have that time to breathe… I’m just not one hundred percent convinced that I want to know for sure yet… But I’ll let you know when I’m ready… and we’ll go from there.” Tony said quietly as he laid his head down on Jethro’s outstretched arm and curled up.

 

Jethro nodded as he kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “When you’re ready.” Jethro promised as he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion from the night and restless hours from sleeping on the floor sink into him; he was asleep in mere minutes, and the way Tony’s breathing pattern had changed, he could tell Tony was out just as quickly, if not quicker.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone were ever wondering what exactly the layout of Jethro & Tony's house looked like; I have a blueprint (furniture included) to show you - This should have been posted a few chapters ago but I completely forgot about it!
> 
> Main Floor: https://i.imgur.com/CnPDRFI.png  
> Second Floor: https://i.imgur.com/4MfSyZW.png  
> Basement: https://i.imgur.com/grlDCiM.png
> 
> Also looking for plot bunnies if anyone has any!! (Email me or Comment below!)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Tony sighed as he slid into the booth and picked up the menu sitting there; he slowly flipped through the pages and smiled slightly when a shadow crossed over his table and slid in on the booth on the other side of him.  Tony looked up from his menu, then set it aside “Thanks for meeting me, Ducky…” Tony said quietly, pushing his menu to the end of the table and lifting his glass up.

 

Ducky nodded as he quickly perused the menu and set it aside “How could I not?  You sounded quite upset on the phone… Would you prefer to speak while we eat or would you like to start now?” Ducky asked as he lifted a napkin and carefully began folding it up.

 

Tony shrugged as he began ripping his napkin up into small pieces “While we’re eating sounds better.” Tony said quietly, lifting his head when the waitress came to their table and asked what they would be having “I’m going to have the Insalata Gamberi and a glass of water, lemon on the side please.” Tony said, glancing at the waitress briefly before he returned to tearing up his napkin.

 

Ducky had ordered the same thing – although with a glass of Hot English Tea instead of water.  Once the waitress disappeared to place their orders, Ducky reached over and carefully swept the napkin pieces onto another napkin and took the torn napkin from Tony “Anthony, dear boy, what is it that is bothering you so greatly?” Ducky asked quietly, holding firmly to Tony’s hands so he wouldn’t start fidgeting or tearing up any more napkins.

 

Tony sighed and shrugged again as he carefully extracted his hands from Ducky’s hold, slipping them between his legs and clamping down so he wouldn’t be tempted to tear every napkin in the restaurant into small little pieces that the staff would be cleaning for months to come. “I uh… I’m having a hard time… Trying to right the world I’m in right now…” Tony said quietly, restlessly fidgeting in his seat.

 

Ducky tilted his head in confusion as he stared at Tony, but before he could further question, Tony was talking again “I mean… I’ve told Jet about what’s going on… But, for some reason, I can’t seem to convince myself that it’s a good idea… I know that I _should_ know… but every time that I try and find out… I just, freak out and walk away…” Tony shook his head and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans “I’m losing my mind here, Ducky… I need to know what’s going on but at the same time… I am so damn scared that if I find out…” Tony sighed and lowered his head, rubbing almost painfully at the scar on the side of his head.

 

Ducky shook his head as he reached over and carefully extracted Tony’s fingers from his hair – They hair was already starting to tangle around the tips of Tony’s fingers – “Anthony, I’m afraid you have lost me… Would you please tell me what the problem is?  Instead of dancing around it and rambling off at the mouth?” Ducky requested gently, settling Tony’s hand on the table.

 

Their conversation was put on pause as the waitress delivered their two salads with sautéed shrimp and refilled their beverages.  Tony stabbed his salad fork into his meal and munched on the leafy greens briefly before he sighed “I think I’m pregnant… again.” Tony whispered, almost so low that Ducky had to lean in just a tad to hear the words.

 

Ducky looked astonished, and yet at the same time sympathetic “Anthony… You should not hold off on finding out.  I understand that… With what happened two years ago you may be skeptical about it… But there is a wealth of problems that could be happening inside you if you do not find out.” Ducky said in a no-nonsense tone that told Tony that arguing was pointless.

 

Tony sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while continuing to spear salad onto his fork “I know… I know I should.  I’ll make an appoint.” Tony promised quietly as he started eating his salad with gusto; putting his shrimps aside whenever he came across them.

 

Ducky nodded as he patted Tony’s hand lightly and then dug into his own salad, also putting his shrimp aside until the plate was cleared.  Tony and Ducky smiled at each other and then counted out the shrimps on their plate “I have seven.” Ducky said as he pushed his plate closer to Tony’s plate.

 

Tony shrugged as he pushed two of his shrimp off of his plate and onto Ducky’s plate “How do they always manage to jip you a couple shrimp and give me too many?” Tony asked curiously as he plucked a few shrimp off his plate and nibbled on them.

 

Ducky shrugged as the waitress dropped the check on their table and skipped off to the next “I haven’t got a clue as to how the chefs decide to divide up the shrimp… Anyhow, lunch is on me… You have enough to worry about as it is.  Go home, make the appointment… and talk to your husband.” Ducky said as he retrieved the check and stood up, he bent over and kissed Tony lightly on the head “And, I do hope everything goes well for you this time…” Ducky said quietly in parting as he headed for the register.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he twisted his cell phone around in his fingers – he had already made the appointment with Doctor Pearson and now he just had to wait for Jethro to return home; which, knowing how much Jethro hated taking Kelly to Chuck E. Cheeses, would likely be sooner rather than later.

 

Jethro came in not a few minutes later, Kelly screaming her lungs out in his arms, tears streaming down her face.  Tony stood up “What happened?!” Tony asked as he stood up from the couch and scooped Kelly up into his arms, gently rocking her and rubbing up and down her back.

 

Jethro sighed as he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a boo-boo ice pack, in the shape of a butterfly “She smashed her hand in the damned car door, I tried to tell her that the door was too heavy… She didn’t listen to me, and ended up with her hand trapped…” Jethro growled as he carefully attached the ice pack to Kelly’s hand.

 

Tony carefully set Kelly back in Jethro’s arms and took Kelly’s hand in his own, carefully turning it over – the skin was purple and bleeding from the broken and clear cut across the top of her hand – “Jet… We need to take her to the ER… This looks terrible.” Tony said, his eyes wide as he looked up at Jethro.

 

Jethro frowned as he gently bounced Kelly in his arms “Alright… Go get what we’ll need then, I’ll load her back up into the car.” Jethro said as he held Kelly close to his chest and started back out to the garage.

 

Tony rushed up the stairs as fast as he could and began packing up a few of Kelly’s favorite toys, books, and grabbed Buttercup from her bed – he also grabbed a few changes of clothes, not knowing what would truly be needed; he stuffed everything into a backpack and then trotted down the stairs and out the front door and got into the car “Okay, hopefully, I grabbed enough of what she’ll need…” Tony said loudly enough to be heard over Kelly’s ongoing screaming – which was literally tearing into Tony’s heart and crumbling it into tiny little pieces.

 

Jethro drove as quickly as he could to the nearest emergency hospital and barely had the car parked at the drop-off before Tony was out of the car and getting Kelly out of her car seat, leaving Jethro to find a parking space and grab the bag Tony had packed.  Jethro came into the emergency waiting room a few seconds later and sighed as he saw Tony struggling to fill out Kelly’s paperwork while simultaneously trying to keep her calm.

 

Jethro came over “Either let me do the paperwork or let me hold her…” Jethro said, holding his arms outward to his husband, then taking Kelly when she immediately put her arm out for her daddy.  Jethro carefully bounced Kelly in his arms, pushing her hair away from her face where it had stuck with tears “Shhh, It’s gonna be okay sweetheart.” Jethro said soothingly as he rocked Kelly from side to side.

 

Tony frowned as he watched Kelly bury her head in Jethro’s chest, sobbing loudly and pitifully as her injured hand laid limply against Jethro’s chest – he held her wrist to him so it wouldn’t fall and hit anything.  Tony looked back down at the paperwork and continued filling out Kelly’s minimal medical history, thankful that it was as short as it was – this was their first official hospital visit, although Tony suspected there would be _many_ more to come.  Allergies, when she had her last pediatric visit, birth date, hospital, all filled out systematically before Tony finished and handed the paperwork back to the admitting nurse.

 

It didn’t take long for Jethro, Kelly and Tony to be called back to the emergency assessment room – Probably were getting on the nurses and other hospital staff, as well as patients, nerves with their daughter practically screaming her lungs out.  The RN that was seated across from Kelly carefully examined her hand and smiled sympathetically up at the two worried parents “We need to get Kelly down to radiology… In the meantime, I’m going to give her a bit of hydrocodone to hopefully ease her pain.” The RN said as she went to a locked cabinet and pushed in the key code to open the drawers, she pulled out a bottle of yellow-looking liquid and an oral medicine syringe.

 

Kelly squirmed and shook her head, burying herself further into Jethro’s chest when the doctor came near with the syringe “She uh… She doesn’t like the oral syringe… Could I?” Tony asked, holding his hand out to the nurse.  She nodded and settled the syringe into Tony’s palm, taking a step back and watching the two fathers.

 

Jethro held Kelly’s forehead in place against his chest and Tony easily coaxed Kelly’s bottom lip down and quickly shot the liquid hydrocodone into Kelly’s mouth; Jethro’s other hand shot up quickly and clamped Kelly’s mouth shut “We have to do it this way… Learned the hard way when she was younger that she hates any sort of medication… Ended up with pink muck all over both of us…” Jethro explained, looking up at the wide-eyed expression on the RN’s face.

 

The RN nurse nodded after a few seconds as she lifted Kelly’s chart up “The medication should take effect soon enough, and once it does we’ll head down to radiology and get x-rays – For the time being, we’ll have you transferred to a room.  If you’ll follow me.” She said as she headed out of the room – Jethro and Tony quickly following behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the pain medication had fully set in with Kelly, a doctor escorted Jethro down to radiology since he was still holding Kelly in his arms; leaving Tony upstairs in the room that they had been assigned.  Tony pulled Buttercup out of the backpack and laid her on the bed, he sighed as he laid down and put his hand over his stomach – it was bulged out a bit and even without a pregnancy test, he _knew_ that he was pregnant, but the fear that gripped his throat every time he thought about it always led back to two years ago.

 

Tony sighed and wrapped one arm around Buttercup, pulling the pink teddy bear closer to his chest; one of the nurses stopped in the room and frowned “Are you okay?” she asked sympathetically.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked at the nurse “I guess… Daughter is down in x-ray right now… Smashed her hand in a car door.” Tony said as he sat up, settling the bear in his lap and absently rubbing the soft paw between his fingers.

 

The nurse grimaced “Ouch… My daughter did something similar when she was young, ended up with a few bruised bones but nothing more than that.  Even if her hand is broken, it’ll heal… She’s young and with the way bones heal in children, she’ll likely have full use of her hand in just a few weeks time.” The nurse explained, a warm smile on her face.

 

Tony nodded and plucked at the bear’s paw slowly “Is there something else bothering you?” she asked quietly, noticing that Tony seemed a lot more distressed than what a parent would be over a child hurting themselves.

 

Tony shook his head “No, but thank you for asking.” Tony said quietly, smiling lightly at the nurse as she stood up and left quietly.  Tony huffed out a breath and laid his head back on the mattress, he had just relaxed when Kelly and Jethro came back into the room “How’d it go?” Tony asked, sitting up again and taking Kelly from Jethro’s arms.

 

Jethro sat down beside Tony and sighed as he laid back in the bed “Doctor’s are looking over her x-ray now – They put a soft cast on her hand for the interim just in case it is broken… They don’t want her banging it on anything and causing further damage… They said they would know something soon and that we should just relax and wait.” Jethro said, snorting disdainfully as he lifted Buttercup to his chest and hugged it lightly.

 

Tony sighed as he laid down, his head resting on Jethro’s shoulder as he held Kelly close to his chest, gently rubbing up and down her back – she had been peacefully sleeping for about twenty minutes after receiving the hydrocodone and it was a blessing to not hear her heart-wrenching screams anymore – “I have to tell you something.” Tony whispered, turning his head just enough to look at his husband.

 

Jethro turned his head, mere inches away from Tony’s own face as they stared into each other’s eyes “I made an appointment with Doctor Pearson, she said she can see us tomorrow… Any time we can make it, except after five, since that’s when they close up the office…” Tony said quietly, his fingers stilling on Kelly’s back and his breath stalled in his throat as he watched his husband.

 

Jethro smiled as he leaned over the few inches between them and kissed Tony softly on the lips “I’ll be there with you.  Through everything.” Jethro left the ‘bad or good’ part unsaid, knowing that his statement was enough to satisfy his husband.

 

Tony nodded and closed his eyes as he continued gently rubbing Kelly’s back until he too fell asleep.  Jethro sighed as he slipped off the bed and stood at the glass door, leaning against the frame and watching the hustle and bustle of the emergency room – nurses and doctors running back and forth, attending to patients who were in worse condition than what Kelly was; watching as a man too drunk for his own good at four in the afternoon stumble his way into someone else's room.

 

Jethro glanced over his shoulder at his husband and daughter, his only hope – for Tony – was that the pregnancy went as smoothly as it had the very first time, that Tony would be healthy, the baby would be healthy and nothing would happen.  And for Kelly, his only hope was that his daughter had not suffered a broken hand, knowing that it would be monumentally difficult for a toddler to wear a cast, whether it was a soft or hard one didn’t matter… Kelly was too active to be restrained by anything.

 

Jethro stayed in the doorway for a long time, watching all the people in the hospital until the doctor who had taken Kelly’s x-rays came into the room and flipped on the back-lit board on the wall and slotted the x-ray into the holder; Tony had woken up a few minutes prior but Kelly was still out of it.  The doctor nodded at both parents and then cleared his throat “Kelly has only broken one bone in her hand…” The doctor pointed to the small fracture “It is her third Metacarpal bone, at the shaft… We’ll keep her hand in the soft cast as we see no point in putting her in a full-cast for one broken bone… However, the surrounding metacarpals and even some of the carpal bones are severely bruised and will likely be aggravating as they heal – Try to divert her attention if she starts scratching or rubbing at her hand, we do not want her further breaking the bone… We’ll stitch up the cut on the back of her hand as well, my nursing assistant will be in to do that shortly.” The doctor said briskly, his words to the point and not overly dramatized in that doctor-sort-of-way then made his exit just as quickly.

 

Jethro snorted as he returned to the bed and sat down beside Tony – the nurse who would do Kelly’s stitches came in with a warm smile on her face, she was efficient and quick with stitching Kelly’s hand up “You’ll be able to take her to her pediatrician’s to get the stitches removed in two weeks.  Don’t let her scratch at them once the wound starts healing… I know she’ll have the soft cast on, but if you have to, wrap something around her entire hand so she won’t aggravate the stitches and pull them out – it’s especially important to cover the hand at night.  The doctor left a prescription for the hydrocodone as well as a lesser pain management of Motrin for Kelly, you can pick those up at any time at your nearest pharmacy… discharge papers should be ready within the hour.” The nurse said sweetly as she finished Kelly’s stitching and placed a gauze bandage over it before slipping the small soft cast back onto Kelly’s hand.

 

And so, an hour later, Jethro was carrying Kelly out of the hospital and Tony was dragging along behind him, backpack slung over his shoulder and an exhausted look in and around his eyes “We’re going home and we’re going to bed… No arguments.” Jethro said as he loaded a still sleeping Kelly up into her car seat and then helped Tony into his seat.

 

Tony shook his head “We have to call in Kelly’s prescriptions and then go pick them up… Can’t sleep until we do that…” Tony said tiredly, even as he curled up in the front seat and snuggled into his sweatshirt, seeking out warmth where none would be.

 

Jethro sighed as he shut the door and popped the trunk of the car, he pulled out a blanket and then got into the driver's seat, unfolded the blanket and tucked it around Tony the best he could “I’ll make sure to get the prescriptions after I get the two of you in bed.” Jethro promised, holding onto Tony’s ankle as he started up the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot, hoping that the next time they came here would be to deliver a healthy child, and not because Kelly, himself, or Tony had been injured.

 

* * *

 

 

The next afternoon, Tony and Jethro sat in the waiting room of Doctor Pearson’s office – Ducky and Jethro had both taken half days; Ducky to watch Kelly and Jethro so he could be here with Tony.  Tony sat hunched up, his leg bouncing nervously and his eyes darting everywhere, not sticking to one thing for too long; Jethro reached over and lightly rubbed Tony’s thigh “Breathe, baby.” Jethro said quietly, squeezing Tony’s thigh lightly.

 

Tony nodded and began breathing normally once again, although his leg continued to bounce, his eyes were fixated on the hand on his thigh “I’m scared.” Tony whispered pitifully, tears rolling down the side of his face, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

 

Jethro sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his husband’s temple lightly “I know you are, so am I… But, we will get through it… Good news, bad news… We will deal with it when we know for sure.” Jethro said quietly, wiping away the tears from Tony’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

 

Before Tony had a chance to respond, Bridget – the receptionist – was calling them back; they already knew the way but they let Bridget guide them anyway.  Tony seemed more skeptical as he stood outside of the exam room, staring at the table; his hands were trembling and his bottom lip wobbled slightly as tears sprang to his eyes once again.

 

Jethro sighed as he carefully wrapped Tony up from behind and kissed the side of his head “Just breathe… I’m right here, hold onto me all you want.” Jethro said quietly and then urged Tony into the room with a bit more coaxing and quiet reassurances.

 

Tony practically glued himself to Jethro’s side, even as he laid back on the exam table – He didn’t bother pulling his sweatshirt up or pulling his sweatpants down, he didn’t want to do this, his nerves were completely shot and he continued trembling.  Jethro frowned as he pressed his face to the side of Tony’s face, the fear in his husband’s eyes was almost too much to bear and he just held onto Tony and whispered softly into his ear, talking about nothing consequential – What movies he’d like to watch, what they should eat for dinner, how Kelly did with Chuck E Cheeses yesterday before her mishap with the car door, they even talked about Kelly and her hand and how they would have to continue to monitor her.

 

Doctor Pearson came in quietly and stood at the foot of the exam bench, “Jethro, Tony…” Pearson said quietly, watching as Jethro pulled his head away from Tony’s – Both men had unshed tears in their eyes “I’m ready to start if you are?” she asked quietly, motioning to Mandy, her RN that had been standing outside of the room until just now.

 

Tony and Jethro both nodded and returned to looking at each other “You don’t have to look… I completely understand your hesitancy so… just focus on each other and I will do everything necessary on my end.” Pearson said as she and Mandy moved efficiently – Pearson pulled Tony’s shirt up and moved the waistband of his sweats down underneath the slightly rounded belly and began gently palpating around his belly button.

 

Tony stilled, fingers gripping tightly into Jethro’s forearms as Pearson poked and prodded at him “Everything looks good so far… Just going to do the ultrasound now and see what you’re hiding from me.” Pearson said lightly, watching as Tony slowly started relaxing.

 

Tony tensed again when the cold gel splashed on his stomach, his eyes closed tightly and breathing harshly through his nose; Jethro turned and smiled brightly at the swimming image that had popped up on the machine display when Pearson started moving around the transducer “Sixteen weeks… You know, Anthony, you should have come in so much sooner… But…” Pearson said as she paused the image on the screen and began doing everything necessary to take measurements “Everything is where it should be good and strong heartbeat… Happy little one… Want to know what you’re having?” she asked, turning back to the two men.

 

Tony breathed out slowly and lifted his head, staring at the screen in shock “Yes.” He said hoarsely, eyes unwavering as he stared at his healthy unborn child, tears riding down the side of his face in relief.

 

Pearson smiled warmly as she moved the transducer and pressed play again – the sound immediately filling the room was a strong heartbeat thumping away as Pearson continued moving the transducer “Well, from the looks of everything… You’re going to have a happy, healthy, but rather small baby boy… He’s barely tipping the three-month weight class as it is – Hopefully, we can up that a bit more by the time you deliver… Prenatal vitamins, eating properly once again…” Pearson said, turning to Tony and raising an accusing eyebrow at him.

 

Tony smiled brightly and wiped his stomach of the gel when Pearson handed him the tissue box “I’m having a boy?” he asked quietly, his tone one of awe as he stared at the paused image on the screen, the little blob that it was made Tony’s heart soar to unimaginable heights.

 

Pearson nodded as she tenderly rubbed Tony’s shoulder “That you are.  I want to see you next month Tony, make sure that you’re getting your weight and his weight up – You’re practically skin and bones right now and barely look pregnant at all.  When you were pregnant with Kelly at this stage, you were much larger…” Pearson said, almost disapprovingly as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

 

Tony smiled charmingly as he carefully got up “I’ll make sure I start eating all the protein and everything else I need – I still have the list from when Kelly was born… I’ll turn this right around in no time – You’ll see!” Tony said happily, then turned to Jethro who was still standing, still looked shocked, eyes glued to the now empty ultrasound display “Jethro…?” Tony called, setting his hand on his husband’s shoulder.

 

Jethro blinked and turned his head toward Tony “We’re having a boy.” Jethro whispered, pointing towards the blank screen – a wide smile splitting his face as he turned to Tony fully and cupped his cheeks “You’re pregnant, with a boy!” he exclaimed, then leaned down and kissed Tony deeply, his fingers moving down from Tony’s cheeks to his hips.

 

Tony smiled as he curled his fingers around Jethro’s neck, looking up into his husband’s eyes after his lips were finally released from the kiss that should not have been publically advertised “I know, I was there when the doctor told us!” Tony said quietly, gently twisting the black hairs at the nape of Jethro’s neck “Now, can we go home?  I want to celebrate.” Tony whispered quietly.

 

Jethro didn’t need to be told twice about how his husband wanted to celebrate, so with quick goodbyes to Pearson and Mandy, another quick stop at the sign-out counter and a grab of Tony’s prenatal vitamin prescriptions and the two men were out of the office and into their car in under five minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro circled the block they lived on a few times, Ducky’s morgan was still in the driveway, but Jethro really didn’t feel like going home; not quite yet… He wanted to celebrate with Tony in privacy, no prying eyes and no questions about what happened at the doctor’s office, so he turned back out of their neighborhood “We’ll go somewhere that we can just be… us… for a little while.” Jethro explained as he merged back onto the highway.

 

Tony smiled as he pushed the center console of Jethro’s truck up and slid over until he was right at Jethro’s side “Like where?” Tony asked, sliding his hand across Jethro’s thigh and then on the inside of it slowly.

 

Jethro huffed as he spread his legs a little wider and leaned back enough, giving Tony room to play “I’ll find a place… Somewhere secluded… No prying eyes…” Jethro said, a bit breathlessly, as Tony began rubbing his awakening erection through the fabric of his jeans.

 

Tony nodded as he began kissing Jethro’s shoulder lightly, biting into the fabric of his t-shirt and thoroughly soaking it so teeth marks would show when he released “Mhm… and then you plan on what?  Fucking me into the dirt?” Tony asked, his voice deepened and husky as he slid the zipper of Jethro’s jeans down and slid his hand inside to fondle the hard cock – thankful that they both liked going commando.

 

Jethro shook his head and cupped Tony’s hand on his groin, squeezing both of their hands around his cock and groaning loudly “No… Fuck… I’m… I’m not that bad…” Jethro panted as he pulled off the highway down an old service road that was deserted – even the road had started sprouting plants where there were cracks in the road foundation; the bumpy ride only adding to his heightened arousal.

 

Tony smirked as he slid his body across the length of the seat and lowered his head to Jethro’s lap, withdrawing his cock and immediately taking the length down.  Jethro moaned loudly and pulled the truck to a stop, barely putting the truck in park before he grasped the back of Tony’s head and started thrusting his hips forward; Tony didn’t so much as protest when Jethro started fucking his mouth, merely took it in stride and relaxed his throat even more, allowing the _entire_ length of Jethro’s cock to slide down his throat “Jesus fuck!” Jethro shouted as his toes curled in his sneakers, his fingers fisting Tony’s hair as he continued to mercilessly fuck Tony’s mouth.

 

Tony hummed and moaned as he slid his hand further into Jethro’s jeans, gently massaging his husband’s thick and heavy balls expertly while he continued bobbing his head up and down rapidly.  Jethro was panting loudly, his entire body straight, except for his hips that continued pistoning in and out of Tony’s mouth, sometimes popping out of Tony’s mouth before Tony immediately latched back on and redoubled his efforts “Fuck… Fuck!  Fuck!” Jethro shouted, his other hand clutching the oh-shit handle as his cock erupted, sending massive amounts of cum down Tony’s throat.

 

Tony swallowed convulsively, not letting a single drop of Jethro’s semen drop from his mouth; he then cleaned his husband’s cock meticulously then straightened up, grinning salaciously at his husband “Yummy as always.” Tony said huskily as he leaned in and kissed Jethro.

 

Jethro moaned as he turned in his seat, letting the seatbelt slip off his chest and arm as he pressed Tony up against the other car door, slipping between his legs as the kiss deepened.  Tony held onto Jethro’s shoulders, his feet pressing into Jethro’s thighs as he started sliding further into the seat of the truck; Jethro started kissing a trail down Tony’s cheek and jaw “I don’t want to fuck you here in the car… C’mon.” Jethro muttered as he pulled away and then got out of the truck, Tony only a few steps behind him.

 

Jethro lifted the lid on his tool-box up and dug out a large tarp and blanket “Go over to that clearing and lay those out for me?  I’ll be over to help in a few seconds.” Jethro said, leaning over to kiss Tony’s forehead before his husband set off to do his task – it would be dark soon, as evidenced by the stars that were starting to show up in the dusky sky; a mix of orange and hot-pink warring with purple to show up.

 

Jethro grabbed the bag he had put into the toolbox earlier that morning and smiled, checking that the contents hadn’t fallen out; once satisfied, he moved over to the grassy clearing and laid the bag down and then helped Tony fold out the tarp and laid the blanket down on top – there was enough room for them to walk on the tarp and take their shoes off, so they wouldn’t get any dirt or grass on the blanket, and then both men laid down, staring up at the slowly changing sky.

 

Tony laid his head on Jethro’s chest and smiled when his husband’s arm curled around his back and his large hand settled on his stomach and splayed wide, encompassing the small protrusion that they now knew as their growing son “Noah Jackson Gibbs.” Tony said quietly, tilting his head back and looking up at Jethro.

 

Jethro smiled and turned his head down so he could kiss Tony lightly on the lips, his other hand reaching over to tuck a long strand of blondish-brown hair behind Tony’s ear “It’s the perfect name.  My dad would be happy to know that he’s going to get a grandson named after him.” Jethro whispered as he leaned in and continued peppering feather-light kisses against Tony’s cheeks, lips, and jaw.

 

Tony squirmed until he was able to turn over and straddle Jethro’s waist “I want you.” Tony whispered as he rubbed his hands up and down Jethro’s stomach and chest slowly, lifting the shirt his husband was wearing up his body as he moved his hands.

 

Jethro smirked as he lifted his upper half off the ground and helped get himself out of his T-shirt “What’s stopping you?” Jethro asked as he grabbed the hem of Tony’s sweatshirt and pulled it up and over his husband’s head before he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and turned them both, laying down on the blanket again, leaning down he latched onto one of Tony’s nipples, sucking and nibbling at the peak until it hardened in his mouth.

 

Tony moaned, his fingers lightly caressing through Jethro’s thick black hair then moved his fingers down Jethro’s back, letting the tips of his fingers dig and drag as he went; knowing that Jethro loved that twist of pain that his fingernails gave.  Jethro hissed and bit down into the center of Tony’s chest, his blue eyes dark as he stared up at Tony.  Tony smirked and moved his hands back to Jethro’s head, lifting his husband’s head up and to his lips “I love you, Jet.” Tony whispered before he closed the distance and kissed Jethro deeply and passionately.

 

Jethro planted his palms into the ground and lifted himself up into a push-up stance, his lips never leaving Tony’s – Tony smiled into the kiss, letting his hands travel down the well-defined muscle of Jethro’s chest and stomach, fingertips grazing the hardened nipples and over the quivering abdominal muscles before he latched onto Jethro’s jeans and undid the zipper and button “I want you to fuck me with your pants still on…” Tony said quietly, tilting his head back a bit so he could look up at his husband.

 

Jethro sat up on his knees, eyebrow quirked upward as he grabbed the elastic waistband of Tony’s sweatpants and dragged them down slowly “Why would you want that?” Jethro asked, leaning backward to grab the bag he had brought with him from the truck.

 

Tony smiled as he sat up between Jethro’s thighs and withdrew his husband’s cock from the confining jeans “Because…” Tony whispered as he stroked Jethro’s cock from base to tip “I love when you do… The thick patch of black hair, cock jutting out proudly… Jeans rasping against my ass as you drill into me…” Tony said huskily, continuing to stroke his husband slowly, a bead of precum gathered and dribbled down Jethro’s cock, landing on the blanket below them.

 

Jethro groaned and let his head fall back as he shallowly thrust his cock into Tony’s hand “I’d rather fuck you with nothing on…” Jethro muttered as he pulled his cock out of Tony’s hand and slowly lowered Tony back down onto his back “I love the feel of my flesh slapping into yours… Feel the way your toes curl against my thighs… The way you grab my ass and pull me closer…” Jethro said, his voice deep and thick as he kissed and licked his way down Tony’s chest and stomach slowly.

 

Tony gasped and arched up against Jethro’s tongue as it swirled and dipped into his navel “Jesus…” Tony breathed, his fingers clutching into the thick blanket beneath him.  Jethro slid his tongue down further, lapping at the juncture of Tony’s hip and leg – an extremely hot-spot for Tony – Tony groaned and twisted his hips from left to right, trying to get more attention to the spot.

 

Jethro chuckled as he pressed Tony’s hips back down onto the blanket “Relax, baby… We got all night.” Jethro whispered as he nipped the soft and pliable flesh just above the patch of brown hair that led to Tony’s cock – Jethro loved that Tony was trimmed down here, all except for a small patch of hair that led up to his belly button.

 

Tony moaned loudly when Jethro’s mouth engulfed his cock – Jethro wasn’t known for his skill in giving head and was a rare treat to get this sort of treatment, but still a treat nonetheless.  Tony writhed pitifully as his cock, much smaller than Jethro’s by probably four inches, was taken all the way to the root “Fuck!” Tony cried, his back arching off the ground, fingers tightly fisting the blanket.

 

Jethro released Tony’s cock with an audible _pop_ and then lifted Tony’s legs up to his shoulders “Oh shit!” Tony cried out when Jethro buried his face into Tony’s ass, tongue unerringly finding and teasing Tony’s puckered hole.

 

Jethro moaned as he reached up, stroking Tony’s cock slowly as he twisted and twirled his tongue around the puckered entrance.  He stopped briefly to grab the bottle of Cinnamon flavored lubricant, squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips “Turn over…” Jethro muttered as he rubbed the lubricant around on his fingers.

 

Tony turned onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide and resting his forehead on his crossed arms, he looked underneath himself and watched as Jethro moved closer.  Jethro smiled as he ran his fingers around Tony’s puckered hole in wide sweeps, eventually narrowing down until he was just circling the tight entrance; Tony’s gasps and moans escaping into the evening air.

 

Jethro pressed two fingers inside Tony, spreading his anal muscles wide before he leaned forward again and slipped his tongue inside, darting it in and out at a rapid pace, his other hand reaching up again and stroking Tony’s length slowly, almost casually.  Tony groaned and closed his eyes as he pushed his hips back, wanting more contact with Jethro’s fingers and tongue “Fuck Jet… Jesus… I’m gonna… cum if… you keep that up!” Tony said, his words broken up by moans as Jethro pushed his fingers in deeper, just barely grazing his prostate.

 

Jethro grinned as he pulled his fingers out and sucked Tony’s hole noisily before he pushed up to his knees again “How do you want to do this?” Jethro asked as he kicked out of his jeans completely and pushed them aside.

 

Tony flipped back over onto his back slowly, pressing his feet into Jethro’s thighs and lifting himself up, “Like this.” Tony whispered hoarsely, hand wrapping around his cock and squeezing, a dribble of precum oozing out and dripping down the backs of his fingers.

 

Jethro bent his head and licked the line of precum up before he grabbed the lubricant again and squirted several globs onto his palm, rubbing it over his cock before he scooted forward and lined himself up to Tony’s hole “Okay…” Jethro said thickly, watching as Tony lowered his ass down – Jethro held himself steady and pushed his cockhead in past the tight ring of muscle.

 

Tony groaned and bit his bottom lip as he pushed his ass all the way down, impaling himself on Jethro’s cock “Fuck…” Tony breathed as he wiggled his hips slightly.  Jethro leaned forward, pulling Tony’s legs up around his waist and planting his palms into the ground.

 

Jethro pressed his lips to Tony’s cheek and sighed as he pushed his hips forward, rocking in and out of Tony at a steady and slow pace “Love you, Tony.” Jethro murmured as he continued rocking forward at the slow and loving pace he had started with.

 

Tony moaned softly, his fingers trailing lightly up and down Jethro’s back as he was continuously rocked back and forth on the blanket; the tarp underneath crinkling and creaking with each move “Jet… Jesus… This slow stuff is gonna lull me to sleep!” Tony complained, glaring up at his husband.

 

Jethro laughed as he pulled one of Tony’s legs up to his shoulder, bent his husband practically in half and then pulled his hips back, leaving on the tip of his cock inside before he slammed in and continued slamming in with almost vicious abandon as he nailed Tony’s prostate constantly.  Tony cried out with each thrust, his body arching and then pushing back into Jethro’s cock each time, his cock was leaking copious amounts of precum onto his belly, twitching restlessly each time his prostate was hit “Jesus fuck!” Tony cried, his eyes squeezing shut as he grappled for anything to grab onto, finally his fingers were able to wrap around Jethro’s trim hips, fingernails digging into his husband’s ass and hipbone.

 

Jethro growled as he continued thrusting forward, harder and deeper with each stroke until he was moaning loudly and Tony was screaming in pure ecstasy, head tossed back.  The sounds of sex were lost in the night air almost immediately after they were made, the sound of raw flesh slapping against raw flesh loud but muted at the same time, and Tony’s cries were the song of the night, not even crickets could compete with his over-the-top screaming.

 

Tony arched and writhed viciously against the blanket, his cock stood upright and was throbbing as he pushed his ass backward and held Jethro tight to him “FUCK!” Tony screamed as his cock began spurting like a geyser fountain, thick trails of white shooting into the air and then dropping prettily down onto Tony’s stomach and chest.

 

Jethro moaned loudly when Tony’s sphincter clamped down tightly onto his cock, drawing out his own orgasm as he spurted thick strands of white into his husband’s willing body.  His back bowed as he emptied himself, hips thrusting erratically and without coordination until he was completely spent and he collapsed onto the other side of the blanket, knowing that Tony wouldn’t be able to handle the weight of his sated body, especially in his precious state of pregnancy.

 

Tony laid sprawled out on the blanket, his chest heaving with every heavy breath he drew in and let out “Jesus…” Tony muttered, wiping a hand down his sweat-covered face, he blinked a few times and turned his head over toward Jethro – the night sky had finally taken over and a million stars dotted the sky, and Jethro’s body was silhouetted in the country-side darkness – “That was… absolutely… incredible.” Tony drawled lazily as he scooted over, laying his head on Jethro’s sweat-soaked chest.

 

Jethro chuckled breathlessly as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s back, drawing his fingers up and down the sweat-slicked skin “Yeah it was… and so is this view…” Jethro whispered as he stared up at the sky – No trees, city lights, fog, nothing obstructed the view of the thousands of twinkling stars and the large moon overhead.

 

Tony nodded, yawned, and shivered all at the same time – Jethro mentally cursed himself, forgetting how easily Tony got cold while pregnant – “Here… Let’s get dressed… I have another blanket in the truck if you wanna stay out here for a while longer.” Jethro said, slowly sitting up until he was able to grab Tony’s sweats and socks; he then carefully helped Tony into them.

 

Tony curled up around himself and smiled warmly up at Jethro “I’d love it if we could stay out here forever… But I would be happy just staying out here for another hour or so.” Tony said quietly and Jethro nodded as he stood up, pulled on his jeans and sneakers and then dashed across the grassy terrain, he popped the toolbox open again and grabbed the second blanket in there and then dashed back to Tony, kicking his shoes off and dropping unceremoniously onto the ground next to his husband and fluttering out the blanket and letting it flutter back down on them.

 

Tony curled into Jethro’s side, leg slipping between his two legs and laying his arm on Jethro’s chest “I love you, Jet.” Tony whispered, peppering soft kisses against the side of Jethro’s chest.

 

Jethro smiled as he reached one hand up to Tony’s hair, gently twirling the long locks around his finger; his other hand rested on Tony’s abdomen and softly stroked the rounded bulge that was their son “I love you too, Tony.” Jethro whispered, his smile only widening when he heard Tony snoring softly against his side – he wouldn’t stay with Tony here long, knowing that the temperature would continue to drop, and he would eventually have to lift Tony up and carry him to the truck and then home, but for now, he would enjoy the country-side haven that he had miraculously found without much problem and enjoy having the weight of his gloriously pregnant husband at his side.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Tony sighed and rubbed his swollen belly – at five months he was now properly ‘popped out’ and had become perfectly round in the front, the only outward sign if you looked at Tony from behind, was the awkward little shuffle walk he did whenever his back was paining him.  Tony pushed himself up out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake Jethro from what looked like the most peaceful slumber since he returned home a few nights ago from an investigation that had sent him off to Russia and then Europe, it had been hell being separated for nearly a month, but it was a necessary evil and Tony, more than anyone except for Jethro’s team maybe, knew what it was like – having been with Jethro through long deployments when he was in the Marines, up until now.

 

Tony quietly ventured down the hall and then the steps, one hand under his belly and the other grabbing tightly to the railing – his sense of balance was completely off, especially in the dark of night.  Once Tony had made it down the stairs successfully, he turned on the floor lamp near the sofa and ventured into the kitchen, still absently rubbing his grumbling stomach “I’m trying here… Just give me a second.” Tony mumbled as he opened the fridge door and peered inside at the contents.

 

Tony pulled out the large jar of pickle spears and set them on the counter before he turned back to the fridge and pushed several things aside, none of them appealing to his particular craving.  Tony spotted the large tub of sour cream and grinned as he scooped it and the two-liter bottle of diet coke up into his arms, he shuffled into the living room and set those down on the counter and then returned for a fork and the jar of pickles.

 

Tony sat cross-legged on the couch, pickle jar resting against his thigh, sour cream on his bent knee and diet coke on his other thigh “Okay…” Tony said quietly as he twisted the lid off the pickles and tossed it onto the coffee table, he then grabbed his fork and stabbed one of the spears then proceeded to dip it into the sour cream, munching happily on the odd combination of food.

 

Tony groaned in bliss as he sipped on the bottle of diet coke; he leaned over and grabbed the remote, flicking the TV on and sighed when he started flipping through the stations – nothing but infomercials, especially at two in the morning “Stupid TV…” Tony muttered as he turned the DVD player on with the remote and started playing whatever DVD had been left in the player, thankfully it was something he did enjoy, even if it was a children’s movie; Beauty and The Beast.

 

Barely ten minutes into the movie and halfway through the pickle jar, Jethro came downstairs and wrinkled his nose up as he shuffled into the living room and saw what Tony was eating “What in the hell is that?” Jethro asked, a disgusted look crossing his face as he stared at his husband incredulously.

 

Tony grinned as he held a sour-cream covered pickle out to Jethro “Midnight snack, you should try it – Really good.” Tony said happily, then shrugged when Jethro refused to even take a bite before he shoved half the pickle into his own mouth and bit down. “Oh… You know what I have a _really_ bad craving for right now?” Tony asked as he set the jar of pickles, sour

cream, and soda down on the table “I really would love some ice cream… But…” Tony pouted his bottom lip out and looked at his husband expectantly.

 

Jethro sighed and rubbed a tired hand down his face as he stood back up “What kind?” Jethro asked, even as he started walking towards where his keys were on the entry hall table.

 

Tony turned in his seat, grinning up at his husband “Cookies and Cream… Cherry… and… Chocolate Marshmellow.” Tony said and nodded his head firmly.

 

Jethro shook his head as he slipped into his sneakers and grabbed his wallet off the table “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes…” Jethro said as he quietly opened the front door, slipped out and pulled the door shut behind him just as quietly.

 

By the time Jethro had returned home, nearly an hour later – thanks to Tony sending him numerous text messages with ‘I need this’ or ‘I’d like that’ – Jethro was loaded down with grocery bags as he pushed his way into the house.  Tony was still sitting on the couch but was passed out cold, arms wrapped around his stomach and a huge comforter – from their bed – wrapped around his body.

 

Jethro sighed as he went into the kitchen and started unloading the groceries, putting everything in their rightful location.  Once finished, Jethro went over to the couch and brushed his hand through Tony’s hair lightly “Ice cream?” Tony murmured, blinking tiredly up at his husband.

 

Jethro smiled and shook his head slowly “No, we’re going upstairs and going back to sleep… You can have ice cream tomorrow.” Jethro said quietly, extracting Tony from the cocoon of blankets he’d made and then helped Tony up to his feet.

 

Jethro wrapped the comforter around his shoulders and then wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist “Promise?” Tony asked quietly as the two started walking up the stairs together.

 

Jethro nodded as he helped Tony into the bed and then went about spreading the comforter back out before he climbed in himself and snuggled up against Tony’s back “Yeah baby, I promise you can have whatever you want tomorrow… It is your party after all…” Jethro said quietly, kissing the back of Tony’s neck lightly before he settled in again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Tony was forced into inactivity as his friends and family all hustled and bustled around the house; he had no idea what the huge fuss was… They were just having a baby shower for him – He’d had one before, of course, that was _after_ Kelly was already born since he and Jethro had no clue what they were having, but he still didn’t understand why they were making him sit in the corner and watch as everyone moved around him like he didn’t even exist.

 

Jackson smiled warmly as he came over to Tony and sat down beside him in the other reclining chair “You look bored out of your gourd, son… Why do they have you just sitting here?” Jackson asked curiously, looking his son-in-law up and down with the same curiosity.

 

Tony shrugged and rubbed his swollen belly “Couldn’t tell ya… I’ve been capable of getting up and moving around quite fine… Now they just want me to sit here and relax like I’m twenty-months pregnant and not just a mere five months…” Tony said, frowning as he sat up slightly and rubbed his back with a closed fist.

 

Jackson sighed as he helped Tony scoot to the end of the chair “You look as if you need to get up and move around anyhow… Come now.” Jackson said as he hooked one arm around Tony’s waist and the other grabbed Tony’s arm and he helped hoist the off-centered man up to his feet.

 

Tony wobbled slightly, grasping the back of the chair and Jackson’s arms “Maybe I see now why I’m not allowed to do much moving around…” Tony muttered as he and Jackson slowly started walking around the living room.

 

Jethro frowned as he watched his husband and father carefully move around the living room; Ducky stood beside Jethro “I do not believe he will make it the full nine months…” Ducky said quietly, nodding in Tony and Jackson’s direction.

 

Jethro shook his head slowly “Probably won’t… Doctor Pearson said it was a high-risk pregnancy, even at his young age… Noah is growing slowly, not even steroids are helping him develop on time…” Jethro sighed and rubbed a hand down his face “Pearson expects that Tony will go into labor at six months which is why I’ve been keeping him off his feet as much as possible…” Jethro said quietly as he straightened up and turned to look at Ducky.

 

Ducky nodded and patted Jethro’s forearm “We will be sure to keep him pre-occupied… Abigail and I have taken the liberty to alternate days off during the remainder of his pregnancy so someone is always home with him… Perhaps you should go and get him settled back down.” Ducky said as he stepped out of Jethro’s way and went back over to where Tim and Abby were putting the final touches on their lunches.

 

Jethro smiled as he walked over to Tony and Jackson “Would you rather sit on the couch?  You’ll be able to stretch out better there… Lunch is almost ready too.” Jethro offered, holding his arm out to Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he latched onto Jethro’s arm, and together Jethro and Jackson got Tony situated on the couch; Jethro tucked his marine throw around Tony’s legs and propped a pillow up behind Tony’s back “This okay?” Jethro asked as he sat on the edge of the couch and lightly ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

Tony nodded and leaned into Jethro’s touch “Yeah… What are we having for lunch?” Tony asked quietly, rubbing the side of his stomach as he looked up at Jethro.

 

Jethro smiled as he kissed Tony softly “You’re having Salmon with sautéed spinach and lentil soup… I think they’re red lentils, you’d have to ask Abby… She’s the one who made everything.” Jethro said as he bent over and grabbed the collapsible tray table from underneath the coffee table, setting it over Tony’s lap after unfolding the legs.

 

After lunch was eaten and cleared away, Abby sat on one side of Tony and Jethro sat on the other side of him “We didn’t go absolutely bonkers this time… Because it is your second baby and all… And you don’t need all the fancy things you needed the first time since you still have everything… But we still bought you stuff.” Abby said as she smiled up at Tony.

 

Tony nodded and watched as Abby stood up and went into the dining room – Tim followed her and for the next few minutes, Tony watched as gift-boxes were piled high onto the coffee table in front of him and Jethro “Okay so… I may have told a lot of people at work you were expecting again, and since _everyone_ loves you – They all bought something too.” Abby said, grinning sheepishly as she dropped back down onto the couch carefully next to Tony.

 

Jethro plucked the first of many blue-wrapped and themed-wrapped presents off the coffee table and set it between himself and Tony.  Tony unwrapped the jungle-themed paper and smiled as he opened the box, pulling out several bedding sheets and a throw blanket – all jungle themed “Super adorable – This is from Kathy in HR.” Tony noted, handing the card over to Abby after he opened it.

 

Tony took the next box from Jethro and grinned widely as he opened it; there were several T-Shirts and onesies inside “Future NCIS Agent.  NCIS Probationary Agent.” Tony said as he held two of the onesies up and grinned as he pulled out a small hat that was emblazoned with ‘ _Probie_ ’ on it as well “These are so cute, Abby!  I’m sure he’ll end up wearing them every time I take the kids to the office.” Tony said as he folded them back up and placed them into the box.

 

Tony opened the next box and Jethro nearly choked on the emotion that immediately built up in his throat “This… This is from…” Jethro held the knitted baby blue blanket close to his face and smiled “My mom knit this for me…” Jethro said quietly, tears pooling and threatening to fall from his blue eyes.

 

Tony smiled and gently stroked the soft fabric of the handmade blanket “This is so thoughtful, Jackson… I’ll make sure he sleeps with it every night… If I can get Jethro to give it back, that is.” Tony said as he leaned over slightly and kissed his husband’s cheek.

 

Tony and Jethro went through many more gifts – More onesies, several packages of diapers, several different blankets and crib sheet sets, there were also a few books that Tony and Jethro could read for the later years and even put to good use with Kelly now, the normal things like bottles, pacifier, socks, and bibs; they had a lot of great gifts that their friends and Jethro’s co-workers had gifted them.

 

By the time they got through all of the gifts, Tony was sluggish and leaning heavily against Jethro’s side.  Jackson stood up and smiled “I’ll just take these to the nursery, Tim, Abby, would you care to help?” Jackson asked as he started grabbing the boxes and stacking them – Tim and Abby wasted no time in getting up and helping Jackson lug the boxes up the stairs.

 

Jethro rubbed Tony’s arms “You want to stay down here and maybe get some sleep or do you want me to take you upstairs?” Jethro asked quietly as he settled his hand on Tony’s rounded abdomen, gently rubbing soothing circles against his husband’s stomach.

 

Tony grumbled and turned onto his side, pushing Jethro’s hand away from his stomach “Don’t… just…” Tony shook his head and started inching his way toward the edge of the couch.

 

Jethro looked at Tony with a frown, then over at Ducky – the only one who remained downstairs – with a concerned expression on his face “Anthony, are you feeling alright?” Ducky asked as he stood up and held a hand out for Tony to take.

 

Tony reluctantly took Ducky’s hand and pulled himself up to his feet, one hand instantly cradling his stomach and the other clutching Ducky’s hand tightly as a wave of dizziness struck him and threatened to send him falling back onto the couch again “’M fine… I just… Dizzy and nauseous…” Tony mumbled as he slowly started shuffling out of the living room and towards the downstairs bathroom.

 

Ducky sighed as he sat down, Jackson came down the stairs at the same time and joined the duo “Now, will someone please tell me what is truly going on with my son-in-law and why he is not as active as he was when he was pregnant the first time?” Jackson demanded quietly, glancing between Jethro and Ducky.

 

Jethro rubbed a hand down his face and sighed heavily, glancing over at Ducky; Ducky sighed softly and cupped his hands together “Anthony has what is called _Symmetrical or Primary Intrauterine Growth Restrictions – IUGR_ for short which means that Noah is growing normally as far as development is concerned, he just happens to be much smaller than what a five-month-old fetus would be at in this stage of pregnancy.  Most people compare the fetus’ to the size of various fruits and vegetables, at this stage – twenty-five weeks – Noah should be the size of a Swede, but because of his growth restrictions, he is more the size of an eighteen-week fetus, a Bell Pepper…” Ducky explained quietly, looking right at Jackson as he spoke.

 

Jackson looked mildly confused “So what does this have to do with him not being active?” Jackson asked again, scratching the side of his head.

 

Jethro sighed “We’ve been restricting his movements because Doctor Pearson is worried that if he moves too much… I could lose both of them, Dad… If Tony were to be out jogging or any of the normal activities he did when he was pregnant with Kelly… Noah is barely hanging on by a thread as it is and we’re trying to prevent any sudden movements from dislodging the placenta in its precarious state… I’m not losing my husband… or my son… Not if we can prevent it from happening in the first place.” Jethro whispered, tears dancing in his eyes but not falling as he stared at his hands.

 

“Tony won’t be able to carry to term, and Doctor Pearson has already scheduled a cesarean section for when Tony is at twenty-eight weeks or later, depending on Tony and Noah… because Noah’s lungs, while small, will be fully matured – if Tony happens to go into labor before then… Pearson is prepared to prevent and prolong the incubation period for as long as possible… It would be hell on Tony, he’d be stuck in the hospital for three more weeks until Noah developed to the point that Pearson is trying to get him too…” Jethro shook his head and wiped at the tears on his cheeks “I don’t want anything happening to my husband or son.” Jethro said adamantly, staring up at his father.

 

Jackson nodded in understanding as he stood up “Then I suggest you take care of him – He has been in the bathroom quite a while.” Jackson said as he started for the stairs, only to stop and look down at his son.

 

Jethro smiled “He will be too.  He hates having to sit down and pee… And if anything, he probably fell asleep on the toilet.” Jethro said quietly as he stood up and stretched out before turning to his dad “I’m going to tend to him – If you could finish up with whatever it is you, Abby and Tim are doing upstairs and show them out… I’d really appreciate it, dad.” Jethro said before he stepped over the wrapping paper on the floor and headed toward the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro sighed as he carefully opened the bathroom door and slipped inside; Tony was propped up on the wall, fast asleep, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach “Anthony...” Jethro sighed as he crouched down, lightly pushing Tony’s hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way.

 

Tony smiled and hummed softly “I fell asleep on the potty.” Tony whispered as he held his hands out to Jethro and giggled slightly as he was lifted up to his feet.

 

Jethro bent down and pulled Tony’s shorts up to his waist, “Yes, you did.  You must have taken some pain medicine… You’re a little loopy.” Jethro said as he stood back up and held onto Tony’s hips lightly.

 

Tony nodded and rested his forehead against Jethro’s chest “Just a little… My back was hurtin’.” Tony murmured as he rocked his hips from side to side and huffed out several large breaths.

 

Jethro set his hands on the side of Tony’s stomach “You’re having Braxton-Hicks contractions, already?” Jethro asked quietly as he moved his hands to Tony’s back and lightly massaged into the tense bundle of nerves at the base of Tony’s spine.

 

Tony nodded as he slowly straightened up again “Yeah, they aren’t that bad… That one was just a little stronger than the last few.” Tony said as he and Jethro started out of the bathroom together “I don’t feel like trying to climb the stairs tonight… Is it okay if I sleep on the couch tonight?” Tony asked as he looked up at Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded as he guided Tony over to the couch – Ducky had already had it set up for slumber, pulling out the extremely comfortable sofa mattress “I’ve taken the liberty of setting you up for the night; I had a feeling that you would not be up to moving up the stairs tonight – I will take your bed for the night, whilst Jackson will be staying in the guestroom.” Ducky said as he helped Jethro strip Tony down to his boxers and then helped Tony lay down.

 

Jethro nodded as he stripped down to his own boxers and slid into the bed and spooned up at Tony’s back, his hand settling on Tony’s hip “Thank you, Ducky.  We’ll see you in the morning – and _please_ get Abby and Tim to go home… As much as I love them, I don’t need a house full of people here tomorrow morning when Kelly comes home.” Jethro said quietly – Kelly was spending the night at one of Tony’s friend's house, who had a daughter the same age as Kelly and they were the best of friends, thicker than thieves.

 

Ducky nodded as he kissed both men lightly on the top of the head “Of course.  You both get some rest, I will make sure that your home is in order by the time morning comes again.” Ducky said as he started towards the stairs, flicking off the lights downstairs as he went.

 

Jethro sighed as he set his hand on the side of Tony’s stomach, lightly rubbing the taut flesh “Are you worried?” Tony asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder at Jethro.

 

Jethro smiled and nodded “I’m always worried where you’re concerned, you should know this by now.  But if you’re asking if I’m worried about you getting Noah to the development stage that Pearson wants you to get too… Not really.  I know that you can get him there, we just have to be patient and follow the strict guideline that Pearson gave us and keep you off your feet as much as possible.” Jethro said quietly, kissing the back of Tony’s bare shoulder lightly.

 

Tony sighed as he snuggled deeper into the mattress and set his hand over Jethro’s, interlacing their fingers in a light hold “As much as I love Noah… I so cannot wait until after he’s delivered… I have been _so_ horny these past few weeks!” Tony whispered, laughing softly as he licked his lips and looked back at Jethro again.

 

Jethro huffed out a laugh and squeezed Tony’s hand lightly as he continued rubbing his husband’s stomach “Are you saying my handjobs and blowjobs don’t do anything for you?” Jethro asked teasingly as he pushed up onto his elbow and looked down at Tony curiously.

 

Tony laughed and shook his head “As much as I appreciate your efforts in _trying_ to give me a blowjob, you’re not the best at it – You’ve even admitted to as much… But that’s not what I meant, specifically.  I miss your cock, Jet… Being rammed so far up my ass that it feels like it’s in my throat…” Tony whispered as he _carefully_ turned over so he could face his husband “I can’t help it, or really describe it… But… I’m, well shit Jet… I’m a twink cock-whore… I love having you fill me up.” Tony said, his eyes bright with amusement as he looked up at his husband.

 

Jethro laughed heartily as he leaned forward and kissed Tony lovingly, his fingers smoothing over the taut planes of Tony’s stomach, up his chest and into his hair “Yeah, I know you’re a cock-whore, and a twink?  Mmm, yeah, you are _definitely_ that too; although far more intelligent than some of the other twinks we have run into in the past.” Jethro said quietly as he adjusted himself to be laying mostly underneath Tony “I miss being inside you too… But we only have a few more weeks to go until Noah is born, and I know using condoms isn’t your _favorite_ thing, but after you’ve healed up from this C-Section, we can resume sexual activity that way.” Jethro whispered; having heard Abby and Tim coming down the stairs.

 

Tony smiled as he set his hand on Jethro’s cheek, thumb lightly caressing across his well-defined cheekbone “We could always just make out for now… I know that’s your favorite part of sex.” Tony whispered as he licked his lips once again.

 

Jethro chuckled softly as he slowly turned Tony down onto the mattress, propping himself up on his elbow again and hovering over Tony’s face with his own “You’re right about that, I do love kissing you.” Jethro whispered before he descended upon Tony’s lips and their make-out session ensued with a lot of groping and rubbing, quiet moans being trapped between the two men’s mouth’s.

 

Eventually, both men settled down, satisfied to a point, Jethro laid down and held Tony close to his body, one hand resting on Tony’s stomach and the other on his back.  Tony was curled around Jethro’s body, stomach resting on Jethro’s hip and his leg inserted between Jethro’s legs, head propped on Jethro’s shoulder as they held onto one another and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Tony huffed out a breath of annoyance as he was wheeled around the maternity ward – He had been admitted at twenty-eight weeks like Pearson had wanted, but upon his admitting ultrasound, it showed that Noah had grown a decent size from his fifth month to his six month ultrasound and Pearson wanted to keep Tony in the hospital, and on a tight restriction; which meant meals and his exercise.

 

Tony had just hit his thirty-second week of pregnancy and Pearson was prepared to do the C-Section from any time today to the end of Tony’s pregnancy – Although they all doubted that he would make it to the fortieth week of pregnancy.  Jethro or Jackson had been bringing Kelly by every day that Tony was in the hospital, Ducky, Abby, and Tim were also constant visitors, keeping Tony entertained throughout the day – Especially Jackson since he had nowhere else to be except for watching Kelly while Jethro was working.

 

Tony tilted his head back and smiled up at Jethro “Think we can stop in the courtyard for a bit?  I’m kind of tired of being stuck inside all day.” Tony requested; he was only allowed to be outside for an hour a day, it was like being in prison, except so much worse because he wasn’t able to actually move around on his own, not without someone there watching him.

 

Jethro nodded as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair lightly “Yeah, we can go out for a little bit.” Jethro said as he turned the wheelchair towards the courtyard that was near the NICU nursery and maternity ward; Tony’s room was right across the hall from the NICU Nursery, which made it convenient since that was where Noah would likely be living for at least a month after being delivered.

 

Once the two men were situated outside – Jethro had helped Tony transfer from the wheelchair to the extremely comfortable lounge couch – they snuggled close and both let out exhausted sighs “You should really sleep at home… I can’t imagine that that small little couch is very comfortable, and the floor isn’t any better.” Tony said quietly, tilting his head back to look up at his husband.

 

Jethro shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Tony, his hand settling on Tony’s perfect baby-bump “Nah, I ain’t leaving you here alone all night… Although I can’t sleep in the bed with you, I prefer sleeping at least in the same room as you…” Jethro said quietly, kissing the top of Tony’s head lightly, then nuzzling his nose in the soft strands of Tony’s hair.

 

Tony smiled as he leaned back against Jethro’s chest and inhaled deeply, breathing out slowly to expel the twinge of pain he felt shooting through his body “We’re getting closer to delivery…” Tony whispered, grabbing Jethro’s hand and placing it on top of the contracting muscles in his stomach.

 

Jethro frowned as he lightly rubbed circles against the straining muscle “Should we head back inside?  Pearson needs to know that your contractions have started up.” Jethro questioned, already pushing himself upward.

 

Tony shook his head “Not yet.  Once they start getting stronger… They’re pretty mild right now.” Tony sighed as he leaned back again and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and slowly through the contraction.

 

Jethro cringed when Tony clamped down on his hand, remembering the last time his hand had been in this particular situation when Tony had gone into labor with Kelly – he had ended up with two broken fingers “Alright… They’re getting stronger… C’mon.” Jethro said as he moved out from behind Tony and then carefully helped Tony off the couch and onto the wheelchair.

 

Tony groaned as Jethro wheeled him quickly but carefully through the courtyard and back into the maternity ward “They… They’re coming too quickly…” Tony panted, his hands clenching the arms of the chair as he tried not to squirm from the uncomfortable tightness in his abdomen.

 

Doctor Pearson was just exiting another patients room when she noticed Jethro and Tony “Oh dear… It seems he’s started going into labor – We won’t delay any longer then.” Pearson said as she gently nudged Jethro off of Tony’s wheelchair “Call who you need too – He’s going up to the surgical ward, now!” Pearson said as she wheeled a sobbing Tony away, leaving Jethro standing there – winded and panicked as he watched his husband being taken away from him once again.

 

One day, Jethro vowed, he would get to see one of his children being brought into the world.  Wanted to be with Tony, holding onto him, coaching him through the labor… Jethro sighed as he returned to Tony’s hospital room and sat on the small loveseat that had become like a second bed to him these past few weeks, he withdrew his cellphone and sent a text message to Abby, and then proceeded to call his father and Ducky; each person said they would be on their way shortly – Tim would be coming with Abby, Victoria with Ducky, and Kelly with Jackson.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson was the first to arrive – having already been on his way with Kelly; they put Kelly on Tony’s vacant hospital bed and Jackson sat beside his son, rubbing up and down Jethro’s back in a soothing manner “How are you holding up, Leroy?” Jackson asked quietly, both men keeping an eye on Kelly as she played with Buttercup and a few of her other stuffed animals.

 

Jethro shook his head, and for the first time, in such a long time for him, he leaned into his father’s side, soaking up the comfort that his dad could provide to him.  Jackson was only mildly shocked at the vulnerability that his son was showing; the last time he remembered having to hold his son like this was his late wife’s funeral, but nonetheless, Jackson wrapped his arms around Jethro’s body and rocked him lightly, whispering against his son’s forehead and kissing his temple lightly.

 

Jethro let out a shuddery breath and pulled away from his dad after several minutes of just letting his father comfort him and sat up straight “I uh… Did you bring the uhm… diaper bag for Noah… with you?” Jethro asked, having a hard time speaking over the lump of emotion that was clogged in his throat.

 

Jackson nodded and returned his hand to Jethro’s back, his thumb moving in slow and soothing circles “Yeah, I left it down in the car; along with his baby carrier.  Figured he wouldn’t need a change of clothes or the car seat just yet.” Jackson said with a small smile on his face, although it was heavily tinged with sadness.

 

Jethro nodded solemnly, rubbing a hand down his face and over his mouth, his face was scratchy and rough feeling from his five o’clock shadow.  Jethro stood up and headed over to his duffle bag “I’m going to take a shower… Get myself presentable…. Everyone should be here soon – If you could just keep an eye on Kelly.” Jethro said before lifting his duffle bag up and slipping into the bathroom that was in Tony’s maternity suite.

 

When Jethro emerged from the shower – wearing tight black jeans and a crisp white button-down shirt – everyone was already present in Tony’s hospital room; Victoria was holding Kelly and singing to her quietly.  Abby and Tim were sitting on the hospital bed together, flipping through the baby book that they had been working on together for Noah.  Ducky and Jackson were sitting on the loveseat and discussing whatever it was that older men talked about – probably the times when they were young. 

 

Jethro shrugged as he stepped out of the hospital room quietly, needing something other than mindless conversation to distract him.  Walking across the hall, Jethro stared into the NICU nursery – the wall was made of floor-to-ceiling glass and you could see everything that was happening inside, only patients, parents and hospital staff were permitted beyond the glass wall.

 

Jethro leaned on the wall and watched as two nurses that were wearing thin yellow full-coverage suits lifted an infant up – he or she was about the size of a bundle of bananas and looked so fragile in the nurses hands – another nurse changed the bedding and then the infant was set back down with such a tenderness that it made Jethro almost nervous to know that they would have to be just as gentle with their son when he arrived.

 

On the other side of the NICU ward, there was a couple with a child in an incubator, they had their hands in the protective chamber and were talking to their child and crying.  Jethro sighed and pushed off the wall, shoved his hands into his jeans and started sauntering the halls, the thoughts in his mind were all centered around Noah and everything that he would endure in these days to come after he was delivered.  It was difficult to think of his son as being so vulnerable, so weak and susceptible to so many unknown diseases; it was difficult for him to see any Gibbs man as being anything less than a strong and solid block of muscle – even though his father was much shorter than he was, he was no slouch in the fitness department and could probably still run laps around some of the younger men that Jethro knew.

 

Jethro escaped from the oppressive grey walls and out into the courtyard garden where he and Tony had only been about two hours ago, but to him, it felt like so much longer; like years since he last saw his husband, happy, healthy and just talking like they had all the time in the world – At that point, they did.  His thoughts were morbid, he knew, but he couldn’t think anything else; no matter how hard he tried, all of the information that he had acquired from Pearson and even the internet had prepared him for the worst, even as he continued hoping for the best.

 

Jethro had no idea how long he had been sitting outside when Jackson found him “Leroy…” Jackson called lightly, shaking his son’s shoulder with a firm hand.  Jethro looked up at his dad – eyes red from likely crying when he hadn’t even realized it – “Leroy, come on… Tony is out of surgery now.” Jackson said as he grasped his son’s elbow and hoisted him up to his feet.

 

Jethro stood and followed after his father, although it barely felt he was walking, at least not of his own volition.  His body felt so heavy and drained of what little energy he had left after spending weeks at the hospital with Tony “Is… How is Noah?” Jethro asked – Obviously if Tony was out of surgery, he was okay and while Jethro was absolutely worried about his husband, his son was also in danger and likely so alone right now.

 

Jackson smiled softly “Noah is small, but he – as declared by Doctor Pearson and the Neonatal doctor, a uhm… Doctor Hammond – is very healthy, completely developed and may not have to spend nearly as long in the NICU as they expected.” Jackson reported as they stopped at the NICU ward walls.

 

Jethro stared in as they were preparing a clean crib for where Noah would be sleeping “That’s his bed.” Jethro whispered, pointing at the bed where a nurse was laying a bland white sheet onto the mattress.  Jethro’s eyes widened when one of the nurses came in through a door on the back wall, pushing another clear cube, inside was a blessedly naked infant, screaming his little lungs out “Is… Is that him?” Jethro whispered, pointing at the small infant “How much does he weigh?” he asked, looking towards his father.

 

Jackson smiled and wiped at the tears on his cheeks “Yeah, son… That’s your baby.  Your Noah.” Jackson said quietly, clearing his throat “Doctor Pearson said he weighed four pounds even and is sixteen inches long.” Jackson informed his son, looking on as the nurse that had been changing Noah’s crib bedding lifted the infant up and laid him on his new bed and then carefully put him into a cloth diaper.

 

Jethro nodded and smiled as he leaned against the glass wall, placing his hand on the only barrier that was separating him from his newborn “He’s absolutely perfect… He’ll get bigger, and stronger…” Jethro said resolutely, nodding his head as he watched his son squiggle around on his crib cot.

 

Jackson nodded and clapped his son on the back “Yes he will.  He’s a Gibbs.” Jackson said as he looked at his grandson with complete and utter adoration “I’m sure Tony will be sleeping for quite a bit, but he is back in his room – I’ll make sure everyone gets to see the little one… You should be in there with Tony.” Jackson said as he grasped his son’s elbow and lightly guided him back a few steps to where Tony’s hospital room was located.

 

* * *

 

 

Once night had fallen, and the anesthesia that Tony had been given finally wore off and he was completely aware of his surroundings, Jethro smiled as he sat on the edge of Tony’s bed and lightly carded his fingers through Tony’s hair “I saw him earlier, right after he was brought in from the surgical room… He’s perfect, Tony…” Jethro said quietly, his eyes flicking over to the glass wall that was just outside of the room.

 

Tony smiled a little dopily – pain medication always made him less himself and more of a child – “I wanna see him.  Can I?” Tony asked softly but excitedly, his green eyes bright with excitement.

 

Jethro chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “Yeah babe, you can see him… Whenever you want.” Jethro said as he grabbed the bed control and raised the upper half up slowly “Gotta be careful though, we don’t need you pulling any stitches… That certainly wouldn’t be fun.” Jethro added as he got off the bed and brought the wheelchair that was along the wall over to the edge of the bed and then carefully helped Tony off of the bed and into the chair.

 

Jethro slowly wheeled Tony out of his room and across the hall to the glass wall divider and smiled as he pointed their son out to him “That’s him right there… the little one giving the nurses a hard time.” Jethro said proudly but quietly – Noah was squirming restlessly as one of the nurses tried changing his diaper.

 

Tony laughed as he watched their son kicking up a fuss about getting a diaper back on his bare bottom “He’s going to be a handful, isn’t he?” Tony asked quietly, setting his hand on the glass and watching in amazement as his son thrashed and squirmed every time the nurse would come near him with the diaper.

 

Jethro nodded and crouched down beside Tony “He’s going to be a naked handful – I have a feeling that clothes, and diapers, will not stay on that boy for longer than five minutes… If that.” Jethro said wistfully, wiping the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes with his shoulders.

 

Tony inhaled deeply “I want to hold him.  Please Jet?” Tony asked, looking over at his husband with the saddest puppy-dog-eyed expression ever.

 

Jethro smiled and nodded as he stood back up and wheeled Tony over to the door, he knocked on the glass lightly and one of the nurses came over; she opened the door for both men and let them in to see their son – having watched the two gentlemen, she knew exactly what infant they were headed for and smiled warmly as they approached their son for the first time.

 

Tony sighed as the nurse who had been tending to Noah’s diaper duties carefully lifted the infant from his crib and settled him into Tony’s willing arms “Hi Noah.  It’s your daddy.” Tony said quietly as he held his son’s tiny hand in his own, leaning forward slightly to kiss the top of Noah’s head.

 

Noah gurgled and blinked up at Tony before latching onto his daddy’s finger and smiling softly; Jethro sat down in the chair that one of the nurses brought over and lightly rubbed the insole of Noah’s foot “And I’m your other daddy.” Jethro introduced himself, smiling when Noah focused on him for a few seconds before closing his eyes, yawning and snuggling into Tony’s chest.

 

Doctor Hammond – the Neonatal doctor assigned to Noah – came over at that moment and smiled warmly at the couple and their newborn son “So, I have some _very_ good news for the both of you.” Hammond said as she crouched down to be more eye-level with both men.  Jethro and Tony looked inquiringly at Hammond, waiting for her to continue “After running all of Noah’s blood tests, it’s been determined that he is one hundred percent healthy.  There were no residual side effects from the IUGR aside from him being very small… You’ll be able to take him home when you’re released from the hospital in a few days.  Congratulations, all of you.” Hammond said, smiling brightly at the trio.

 

Tony looked up at Doctor Hammond with a shocked expression “So he is completely healthy?  Does that mean he won’t have to stay in the NICU?” Tony asked curiously, looking back down at his now peacefully sleeping son.

 

Doctor Hammond nodded “Correct.  Completely healthy and he doesn’t have to stay in the NICU – His immune system will only strengthen as you feed him but there is no threat of him catching anything.  We’ll have a nurse bring him into your room once he’s swaddled up in a blanket; there are already plenty of cloth diapers in your room and from there you and your husband will get complete care of your son, nurses will come in and check on him occasionally and help you out if needed, all you have to do is ask and it will be provided.” Doctor Hammond said as she stood up, she lightly rubbed Noah’s pudgy cheek “He’s a beautiful young man, and I’m sure after plenty of food and care from the two of you, he will grow into himself in no time.” She added before taking her leave.

 

Jethro smiled as he stood up and kissed the top of Tony’s head “We should get back to the room… You’re falling asleep here and you’ve gotta do a little bit of pumping so I will be able to feed Noah while you’re sleeping.” Jethro said quietly as he gently rubbed Noah’s cheek.

 

Tony nodded and yawned as he carefully transferred their son his arms into Jethro’s arms “We’ll see you soon, little one.  Behave for the nurses.” Tony whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Noah’s head lightly.

 

Jethro kissed Noah’s head lightly before laying him back down in his crib.  Jethro then turned to Tony who was smiling but also halfway asleep “Alright, time to head back to the room.” Jethro said quietly as he grabbed the handle of Tony’s wheelchair and carefully wheeled him out of the NICU Nursery and across the hall to his hospital room.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony yawned as he watched Jethro walk around the room, trying to soothe a fussy Noah – It was two in the morning, both men had been sleeping when Noah let out an earth-shattering scream that woke both men.  “I forgot how difficult it was to take care of a newborn…” Tony mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

 

Jethro chuckled as he lightly bounced Noah while rubbing his back “It’s been two years… and Kelly was never this bad.” Jethro said as he sat down in the rocking recliner next to Tony’s bed and grabbed the small bottle, gently pressing the nipple against Noah’s lips.

 

Noah turned his head away from the bottle, letting out a pitiful whimper – his screams had lessened but he was still fussing – “I don’t know what the problem is!  I’ve checked his diaper, tried feeding him but he doesn’t seem to wanna eat…” Jethro said tiredly, setting the bottle back down on the nightstand.

 

Tony shrugged as he turned onto his side and looked at Jethro “Maybe he’s just going to be one of those babies who enjoy waking us up at two in the morning for no other reason than just because he can.”  Tony sighed and blinked a few times “At least he’s quieter than what he was ten minutes ago.” Tony said and pulled the blanket up higher around his shoulders, snuggling deeper into the hospital bed.

 

Jethro nodded as he rocked himself and Noah, continuing to rub his son’s back lightly.  Jethro sighed as he started humming softly into Noah’s ear; Noah turned his head to the humming, yawned and snuggled into his daddy’s chest “It’s bedtime now, so close your little eyes.  It’s bedtime now, so let's all go to sleep.  It’s bedtime now, bedtime is good for you and good for me.” Jethro sang softly, smiling when Noah eventually closed his eyes, his weight growing a bit heavier as sleep overtook him.

 

Tony yawned loudly, smiling as he looked over at his husband “You know if you move him, he’s just going to wake up again.” Tony whispered.

 

Jethro nodded as he slowly and carefully reclined the chair he was in backward “Yeah, I know.” Jethro whispered as he held onto Noah while reclining himself; with one hand he grabbed the blanket off the love seat and placed it over himself and Noah “Guess I’m stuck here until he decides to wake us up again… Try and get some more sleep.” Jethro said quietly as he closed his eyes and continued softly humming the tune to his bedtime song.

 

Eventually, all three Gibbs’ boys were fast asleep; Noah snugly tucked up against Jethro’s chest, Jethro awkwardly positioned on the small reclining rocker and Tony curled up on his side, still in his hospital bed and still facing his husband and son – all three had content smiles on their faces, and any nurse who came in to check on them also left the room with a smile when they saw the happy trio contently sleeping in the room.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm likely taking a break from this story for a bit -- I'm running thin on inspiration at the moment so I'm probably going to return to a different story for a little while and see what happens...
> 
> If you have any suggestions, I'm always open to them - Either email me or just comment here, whatever you prefer (Sarah.Patterson@hotmail.com is my email if you need it!)


End file.
